La bataille contre le mal Partie I: Apocalypse
by Daek angel
Summary: Une princesse qui fuit un mariage forcé rencontrera dans sa route des compagnons qui pourraient se révéler vitale à sa nouvelle vie. Mais il semblerait qu'ils soient tous liés l'un à l'autre. Et des soldats ennemis séviront à ce moment là dans le royaume qui sera mit à feu et à sang pour des raisons obscures.
1. Chapter 1

**La bataille contre le mal**

**de **Daek Angel et Les milles et une nuits

**#Prologue: Les obligations d'une princesse#**

Tôt le matin dans le grandiose palais de Windbloom, la reine et le roi du royaume convoquèrent leur jeune fille à la salle du trône afin d'avoir un entretint privé avec celle-ci.

"Ma fille, nous devons te parler de quelque chose de très important, qui en va de nos relations entre notre pays et celui d'Altai." Déclara solennellement le roi.

"Que se passe t-il père, mère ? Est-ce grave ? Y a t-il quelques problèmes avec nos voisins ou dans notre royaume ?" Questionna alarmée l'héritière du royaume.

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Nous devons seulement renforcer nos relations avec le pays frontalier et nous unir avec lui afin d'avoir un seul royaume riche et prospère." Répondit la reine en souriant de manière apaisante.

"Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que nous allons te fiancer à l'héritier d'Altai, le prince Reito Kanzaki. Et cela pour le bien de nos deux royaumes." Ajouta le souverain.

"Quoi ! Non père et mère, je le connais à peine. Et les seules fois que je l'ai voulu en chair et en os, ce fut lors de réceptions et réunions politiques qui concernaient nos deux pays. Et nous échangions seulement les formules de politesses habituelles. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne ressens rien de significatif pour lui. Je pourrais seulement le considérer comme un proche ami ou un partenaire politique, qu'un potentiel fiancé et puis que faites-vous de mes sentiments ?" Implora désemparée la princesse aux rubis.

"La décision a été déjà prise Shizuru ! Nous en avons déjà décidé avec la famille royale d'Altai, qui voit aussi d'un bon œil cette prometteuse union. Ce soir il y aura un banquet dans lequel nous annoncerons officiellement tes fiançailles à nos deux peuples ainsi qu'aux politiciens du royaume. Le mariage aura lieu une semaine." Gronda d'une manière intransigeante le père.

''Mais...'' Ne pouvant terminer sa plaidoirie, la future fiancée fut coupée par sa mère.

"Shizuru, tu dois te contenter d'obéir. Tout a été décidé. Tu connais depuis toujours tes devoirs en tant que la principale et unique héritière du royaume. Pour le bien de tout notre peuple, tu dois accepter ce type d'arrangement. Ce mariage est peut être politique et nous en sommes sincèrement désolés mais peut être qu'avec le temps, tu tomberas sous le charme du prince Reito. Comme je l'ai fait avec ton père. Ton futur époux à l'air quelqu'un de respectable et très admiré par ses sujets."

"Ara, ce n'est pas le problème. Je sais que cela est impossible de l'aimer d'un véritable amour. Même avec des millions d'années, mes sentiments envers lui ne changeront jamais. Il est un gentil garçon, très charmant à ce que j'ai pu voir je l'avoue, mais il ne fait pas battre mon cœur d'amour."

"Tout est de ta faute ma fille ! Tu as déjà seize ans et tu n'as trouvé aucun mari par toi même. Tu avais la possibilité de te trouver un homme pendant tout ce temps mais tu ne nous as jamais amené de prétendant, pas une seule fois. Alors maintenant nous prendrons la décision à ta place, ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Mais tu devais t'en douter que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre." Rugit le roi du royaume en se levant bruyamment de son trône, sa voix autoritaire et menaçante raisonna en écho dans toute la pièce. Sa femme voyant l'emportement de son conjoint, lui tient par le bras afin de calmer les ardeurs du suzerain qui s'assit aussitôt.

"Et si j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un, est-ce que vous pourriez l'accepter ?" Questionna d'un ton hésitante la fille aux iris cramoisis.

"Bien sûr, mais il faudra qu'il nous plaisent d'abord et que tu nous le présentes en bonne et due forme car il devra diriger avec toi le pays. Et puis ce n'est plus un problème maintenant, nous avons déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui est apte à cette tâche des plus importante, donc ce n'est plus la peine de te plaindre. Ma décision est irrévocable." Énonça le souverain de manière ferme.

"...Vous avez raison; père, mère. J'ai une position à tenir dû à mon nom et je dois l'accepter, c'est mon destin; j'aurais dû m'en préoccuper un peu plus auparavant. J'en ai finalement conscience. Vous avez pris la bonne décision pour notre royaume et je l'accepte. Je vais donc allez me préparer pour la réception de ce soir." La princesse se courba pour saluer ses parents, qui lui firent signe qu'elle pouvait se retirer et l'héritière se dirigea dans ses quartiers.

Le couple royal s'étonnait soudainement de l'obéissance de leur fille mais les parents étaient malgré tout ravis de la sage décision de leur enfant, qui était bénéfique pour eux et leur royaume. Car en acceptant cette difficile décision, Shizuru prenait enfin ses responsabilités en tant que future reine de Windbloom.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de la princesse. La buveuse de thé se mit à empaqueter ses affaires dans une besace en toile et elle y mit à l'intérieur des pièces d'or, des vêtements de rechange, et des objets qui seraient utile pour un long voyage. C'est alors qu'à cet instant d'affairement arriva sa fidèle femme de chambre Haruka Suzushiro.

"Princesse Fujino ? Que faites-vous avec ce sac ?" S'enquit perplexe la blonde alors que la concernée fit tomber son bien sur le sol, éparpillant toutes ses affaires à la vue de son domestique qui fut tout bonnement choquée.

* * *

**Disclamer**: l'idée est la mienne. Les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise. Le drame et l'humour appartiennent aux milles et une nuits. Ca ressemble probablement à ces nombreuses fictions qui abordent ce même thème mais l'imagination débordante des milles et une nuits et ma vision de l'histoire feront que ça sera différent.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires et la personne qui a mis l'histoire en favoris. Aussi je ne pourrais pas répondre directement aux commentaires donc je le ferais ici.

Guest: Merci.

ohio92: Merci beaucoup, les milles et une nuits et moi-même tâcheront à ne pas décevoir les lecteurs et de rendre différente l'histoire et on a pas mal d'idées pour cela. Aussi pour répondre à ta question, Shizuru fait tomber son sac car elle est surprise de voir quelqu'un arriver brusquement alors qu'elle se préparait à fuir.

lissliou: Merci, nous sommes ravis que ça te plaise^^. Et la suite est déjà là.

Newlightpacte: Merci. L'humour n'est pas encore présent, on essaye de mettre quelques bases à l'histoire avant. Mais connaissant ma coauteur ça arrivera rapidement.

* * *

**#Chapitre 02: Le commencement du voyage#**

"Haruka que faites-vous là ?'' Questionna Shizuru en souriant.

''Je pourrais vous retourner la question ?'' S'enquit méfiante la servante en observant les affaires qui gisaient sur le sol. Prise la main dans le sac, la jeune héritière se mit à rire doucement et s'abaissa tranquillement pour remettre ses affaires dans leur destination initiale.

''Euh...rien je...euh... mettais simplement des affaires dans ce sac...pour...pour donner aux pauvres." Bégaya la princesse à la chevelure ambre qui trouva n'importe laquelle excuse qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Et elle se fit immédiatement aider à sa tâche par sa domestique.

"Vraiment ? Pourtant vous en avez déjà donné ce matin même. Et ne serait-ce pas des bijoux qui appartiennent à votre famille et vos vêtements de tous les jours ? Vous voulez réellement donner ces objets si précieux et inestimables ?" Répliqua intriguée son interlocutrice alors que son employeur souriait nerveusement.

"Euh... oui... enfin...c'est tout à fait légitime de partager ce qu'on a avec les plus nécessiteux. J'avais oublié ces affaires sans m'en rendre compte ce matin. Pauvre de moi…je suis tellement tête en l'air. Je dois y aller avant qu'il ne se fasse tard. Je vais les amener le plus rapidement possible à l'église." Déclara l'héritière de Windbloom qui essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible.

"Je vais y aller à votre place. Une personne de votre statut ne peut sortir seule du château. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ou si vous le préférez, je peux demander aux soldats de vous escorter jusqu'au lieu désiré." Répondit la servante en prenant le sac mais la châtaigne ne le lâcha pas un instant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

''Ce n'est pas la peine Haruka, je te l'assure que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis assez grande pour aller dehors.'' Déclara avec une grande fermeté la châtaigne en essaya de ramener son sac vers elle; toutefois sa servante l'en empêcha en le tira fortement en sa direction. Les deux entêtés ne lâchèrent pas le sac.

''Mais j'insiste. C'est même un plaisir, non un honneur pour moi de faire cette action si je puis vous être de quelques utilité.''

''Je cacherais mon identité en me déguisant, si c'est le véritable problème. Alors ne te fais pas autant de soucis.'' Contra obstinément la châtaigne qui se bagarra toujours pour sa possession.

''Mais si c'est moi qui dois y aller à votre place, alors ce ne sera pas la peine de prendre de telle mesure. Donc cela vous ait totalement bénéfique.''

''Bon ça suffit maintenant !'' Répondit exaspérée la fille aux cramoisis qui relâcha soudainement son bagage faisant tomber son domestique sur le sol. ''Kannin na Haruka…ce n'était mon attention de vous faire chuter.''

''Je le sais. Que se passe-t-il réellement hime-sama ?''

La princesse du royaume qui aida son amie à se relever, sut parfaitement que sa femme de chambre n'allait pas facilement céder à sa requête, elle se décida de fermer la porte de sa chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité mais surtout pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes intercepte la discussion. Ainsi la future fiancée pourra parler librement à sa domestique de ses futurs projets.

"Je vais partir du château." Énonça le plus sérieusement du monde la future reine.

"Quoiii ! Que voulez vous dire par ''partir." Cria sous le choc Suzushiro.

"Chut ! Ne criez pas aussi fort. On va vous entendre dans tout Windbloom.''

''Je vous prie de m'en excuser mais les circonstances prêtent à mon emportement.''

''J'en ai conscience que ce que je viens de vous apprendre peut vous surprendre.''

''C'est le cas.''

''Vous me connaissez depuis que je suis toute petite, et vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, mais je ne peux rester ici, plus maintenant."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda surprise la confidente.

"J'étouffe…j'ai besoin de vivre par moi-même et ici ça m'est tout simplement impossible.''

''Que voulez-vous dire ?''

''On veut m'imposer de force un mariage avec un homme que je n'aime point et vous connaissez cette personne, c'est Reito Kanzaki."

"Reito Kanzaki ? Vous parlez du prince d'Altai ? Pourtant c'est un gentil garçon, très poli, d'une belle apparence et d'une très grande éducation. Pourquoi êtes-vous si opposé à ce mariage si avantageux ? Il à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et c'est un très bon parti pour être votre futur mari et le roi de Windbloom, il n'y a pas mieux.'' Questionna intriguée la blonde.

"C'est vrai, il tellement parfait que je suis totalement folle de refuser une telle proposition...mais je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux envers lui et je n'en aurais probablement jamais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de me marier non pour mes sentiments, mais pour le bien de nos deux pays. J'ai conscience que c'est totalement égoïste de ma part de penser d'abord à mon propre bonheur, qu'a celui de mon futur peuple; qui croit aveuglement en moi et mon jugement pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Mais si j'accepte docilement cette mascarade, alors je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse."

"Mais princesse, vous savez pertinemment que c'est votre rôle.''

''Oui j'en ai grandement conscience...je ne peux y réchapper et je dois m'y résoudre; c'est ma destinée en tant que Fujino mais je veux vivre quelques instant libre et sans penser aux attentes des autres, comme je l'ai fait durant toute ma jeunesse. Sourire et faire beau dans le paysage. Je veux faire autre chose de plus gratifiant. Après mon voyage, je reviendrais de nouveau dans le château de mes parents et je me marierai avec Reito sans émettre la moindre plainte. Mais je vous en conjure, aidez moi s'il vous plaît. Je veux vivre pour moi même pour une fois, même si c'est un court instant. Je suis prête à vous implorer s'il le faut."

La jeune demoiselle aux rubis s'apprêtait à se mettre à genou, cependant son fidèle serviteur l'arrêta à temps.

"D'accord je vais vous aider, mais promettez moi sur votre honneur que vous reviendrez dans quelques jours au royaume.''

''Trois semaines.'' Demanda avec une étincelle d'espoir la buveuse de thé.

''Une semaine.''

''Quinze jours.'' Implora Fujino en faisant une tête de chien battu et la femme de chambre défaite par une telle ténacité n'eut guère le choix que d'accepter.

''D'accord, mais pas plus.''

''Oui !''

''Vous devriez toutefois écrire une lettre à vos parents de vos attentions, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour vous. Mais si je pense malgré tout que ça n'apaisera aucunement leur crainte.''

''Oui, il en va te soit que je les préviendrais. Merci beaucoup Haruka.'' Sourit l'héritière de Windbloom en serrant dans ses bras son amie qui soupirait.

''Vous savez que vos parents seront aux aboies lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous n'êtes plus là et feront tout leur possible pour vous retrouver. Ils lèveront même une armée pour vous débusquer de votre cachette.''

''Je le sais bien. C'est parfaitement compréhensible de leur part. Mais je ferais tout pour ne pas que nos soldats puissent me retrouver. Je vais profiter de cet instant inné de liberté pour voir comment vit mon peuple et des pays voisins, ainsi je pourrais à l'avenir leur offrir ce qu'ils ont réellement besoin. Je ne peux les aider si je reste toute la journée assise sur un trône les regardant de haut dans mon château doré avec toutes cette abondance luxe et confort qu'ils ne pourront s'offrir. Ou même être auprès d'eux, seulement lorsque je paraderai avec des soldats entourés à mes côtés quand il y aura des cérémonies officielles.''

''C'est louable de votre part. Mais ça toujours été ainsi de génération en génération. Vos parents et arrières grands parents et tout vos ancêtres ont toujours régi de cette façon.''

''Alors j'y remédierai pour changer les choses. Et cela pour le bien de mes sujets qui primera toujours avant le mien.''

''C'est comme vous le souhaitez. Mais si vous partez, nous devrons tout d'abord protéger votre identité, et trouver un endroit sûr pour vous réfugier lors de votre fuite, car je désolé de vous le dire princesse mais vous n'avez rien d'une roturière. La vie à l'extérieur du château n'est pas que de liberté. C'est difficile d'être un non noble; l'argent, la vie et le confort ne sera pas le même que vous avez toujours eu dans votre vie au château. Donc vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis, il en est encore temps."

"Je le sais mon amie, mais peu importe. Ma décision est déjà prise, alors je vais y aller de ce pas. Merci d'avoir toujours été auprès de moi, je m'en rappellerai toujours de votre loyal fidélité et je vous en récompenserai soyez en sûr." Finit la jeune demoiselle en tenant des ses mains celle de la femme de chambre.

La châtaigne s'apprêtait à partir mais la femme de chambre l'arrêta en se mettant devant son chemin.

"Ara, je croyais que vous acceptiez ma décision." Dit grandement désappointée la buveuse de thé.

"Je l'accepte je vous l'assure, mais je ne peux vous laissez y aller seule. Je vais donc vous accompagner. Car à l'extérieur c'est dangereux, surtout si vous êtes seule et sans aucune protection. Et je ne peux nullement l'accepter.''

''Mais…''

''Pas de mais…c'est une de mes requêtes pour vous laissez partir.''

''D'accord, je n'ai guère le choix.''

''Attendez moi ici un instant. Je ne serais pas longue, je vais aller chercher des provisions pour notre voyage; je reviens immédiatement. Pendant ce temps, écrivez une lettre à vos parents afin de les avertir de votre résolution."

Haruka s'en alla de la pièce quant à l'héritière, elle alla à son secrétaire et écrivait sur un bout de parchemin les raisons de son départ et son retour imminent dans les quinze jours. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini sa femme de chambre revint, avec un sac bien fournit de vivre et elle apporta des vêtements à Fujino.

"Hime-sama, il vaudrait mieux que vous portiez ces vêtements, ils seront plus confortable pour un voyage à pied et vous paraîtrez comme une personne du peuple. Et enlevez tout objets ou bijoux qui révéleraient de quelques façons votre identité." Conseilla Suzushiro.

Shizuru se changea rapidement par des habits plus simples et les deux protagonistes partirent aussitôt du château sans se faire remarquer par les gardes qui surveillaient la demeure.

Les deux femmes se retrouvaient maintenant sur une route escarpée et elles se dirigèrent vers la forêt de Windbloom pour aller aux Ariès.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la forêt et elles entendirent des bruits effrayants. Les deux filles se mirent à trembler de peur mais elles continuèrent à parcourir la forêt inamicale. Plus vite elles auraient traversée cet endroit boisé, plus vite elle serait en sécurité. Après plusieurs heures de marche, les deux compagnons de route s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause et elles se mirent à boire de l'eau dans leurs gourdes pour se désaltérer de leur périple. La servante de la princesse sortit une carte du sac et examina l'itinéraire à prendre.

"Fujino-sama nous devons nous dépêcher, il fera bientôt nuit et nous devons nous arrêter dans un village pour nous trouver un lieu afin de faire une halte."

"Oui tu as raison et Haruka, tu devrais cessez de m'appeler princesse ou hime-sama, sinon mon identité sera compromise."

"Je suis désolée princ...Shi...Shi...zuru." Bafouilla la blonde pas du tout à l'aise avec cette familiarité.

Se remettant péniblement en chemin, les deux novices aventurières virent apparaître un groupe de bandit qui furent armés jusqu'aux dents.

''Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons-nous là les amis ? Quelque chose de très intéressant.'' Enonça une voix, c'était celle d'une femme aux iris jades qui se détacha du groupe, celle-ci joua avec un poignard et elle se mit à sourire sournoisement en voyant les jeunes femmes.


	3. Chapter 3

lissliou: Merci pour tes encouragement, ça motive beaucoup plus qu'on l'imagine, on ne t'a fait trop attendre au moins ? Il y a déjà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours.

Hitomie Kruger: merci. Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Guest: Merci, la suite on l'improvise au fur et à mesure même si je dois l'avouer qu'on a souvent des désaccords pour l'histoire. J'aimerais que cela soit d'une façon et ma coauteur autrement. Alors parfois c'est difficile d'écrire mais les milles et une nuits est assez compréhensibles donc c'est plus facile.

* * *

**#Chapitre 03: Nouveaux compagnons de route#**

''Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons-nous là les amis ? Quelque chose de très intéressant.'' Énonça une voix, c'était celle d'une femme aux iris jades qui se détacha du groupe, celle-ci joua avec un poignard et elle se mit à sourire sournoisement en voyant les jeunes femmes.

Haruka se mit immédiatement en face de la future dirigeante de Windbloom afin de la protéger avec son propre corps.

"Que voulez-vous ?" Gronda la servante.

"N'est-ce pas évident ? Votre bourse et vos objets de valeurs bien sûr. Alors soyez de gentilles filles et donnez les nous sans résister. Ce serait le mieux pour nous tous." Répliqua le chef des voleurs.

"Nous n'avons rien qui pourrait vous intéressez alors vous pouvez partir." Rajouta fermement Suzushiro.

"Ah je ne le crois pas, et je vais le vérifier. Allez y les gars ! Attaquez-les !" Commanda la fille aux cheveux rouges à ses sous-fifres. La femme de chambre prit un bâton sur le sol, mais savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre tous ses vauriens. Elle savait que son devoir été de protéger au péril de sa vie celle de la princesse aux cramoisis.

"Fujino-sama, partez maintenant ! Je vais m'occuper d'eux." Murmura la blonde essayant de ne pas se faire entendre par les bandits.

"Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser derrière moi seule avec ces bandits. C'est impossible !" Répondit obstinément la fille aux cheveux couleur caramel.

"Princesse, nous n'avons guère le choix. La situation joue en notre défaveur." Supplia désespérée sa femme de chambre.

Mais les voleurs étaient maintenant à proximité des demoiselles, qui se mirent à crier de terreur lorsqu'elles virent leurs lames vers elles. Soudainement, quelqu'un arriva à cheval et fonça sur les voleurs et les projeta sur le sol. L'inconnu sauta de sa monture et dégaina en un éclair son épée. Les protagonistes qui étaient autour étaient surprit par l'intervention de cette personne mais le chef des brigands ordonna à ses hommes d'attaquer le mystérieux inconnu.

Tous les sbires se ruèrent sur lui et l'épéiste les évita agilement et porta des coups imparables, qui touchèrent leur cible à chaque fois et sans aucune grande difficulté. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille à l'épée, tous les voleurs étaient à terre se tenant leurs blessures non mortelles.

"Voulez vous toujours tâter de mon épée viles gredins ?'' Questionna l'inconnu aux cheveux sombres en souriant espièglement alors qu'il pointait sa lame à chacun de ses ennemis qui frissonnèrent de peur.

Les brigands se levèrent péniblement du sol et se mirent à s'enfuir sans demander leur reste en laissant derrière eux leur chef.

"Bande de lâche !" Hurla le leader qui se mit aussitôt à dévisager de mépris le combattant aux yeux verts.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais je ne me laisserai pas arrêter par les autorités ! Donc tu n'as qu'à me tuer si tu en as la possibilité ou si tu peux réellement le faire !" Menaça la fille aux cheveux teinte sang.

L'habile escrimeur rangea son épée dans son étui et lui répondit :

"Je ne te tuerai pas, je n'en vois pas la raison et puis je ne pense pas que tu vas traîner de nouveau avec ces voyous qui t'ont si facilement abandonné. Quand aux autorités, ils ont beaucoup de travail que de s'occuper d'une vulgaire voleuse solitaire; qui va probablement arrêter de faire cette activité, car elle n'aura sûrement pas de nouveau une seconde chance."

La fille aux cheveux rouges se mit à cracher sur le sol et croisa les bras en grimaçant.

Le mystérieux cavalier se retourna vers les deux amies qui étaient toujours terrifiées par la tournure des événements et à terre.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien mesdemoiselles ?" Sourit de manière compatissant leur sauveur.

Shizuru tomba immédiatement sous le charme de son bienfaiteur et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette personne était vraiment belle. Il avait des cheveux bleus courts et des yeux émeraudes. Il était grand et svelte et avait un visage au trait féminin, malgré qu'il ait une aura très virile. Cette situation lui rappela les livres romanesques qu'elle lisait souvent à ses heures perdues dans son château et des rougeurs apparurent sur son faciès.

_Boum boum._

Se tenant fortement son vêtement, la châtaigne ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait quand elle se baignait dans cet océan de verts. Le défenseur de ses dames donna sa main pour relever les demoiselles toujours apeurées par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

"Ara, merci de nous avoir sauvé. Nous vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissante." Remercia en souriant la buveuse de thé qui ressentait des frissons quand elle sentit cette main puissante et pourtant douce contre la sienne.

"Ce n'est rien, c'est mon devoir en tant que futur chevalier que de protéger les faibles et les innocents." Déclara le soldat à la chevelure éden donna un sourire charmeur et fit un baise main à chacune des deux femmes qui se mirent à rougir furieusement aussitôt par ce geste.

''Vous avez des yeux magnifiques...''Commenta l'escrimeur qui se mit à rougir par son soudain commentaire.

"Ar…ara merci vous aussi...vous avez des yeux…magnifiques _et de mignonnes petites rougeurs_. Comment vous vous appelez vous jeune homme ?" S'enquit la demoiselle aux cramoisis subjuguée par son sauveur.

"Natsuki Kruger Mademoiselle et vous ?''

"Shizuru Fummm." Haruka stoppa net la fille aux iris rouges et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle ne devait pas dévoiler sa véritable identité. Qu'importe la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Et cela pour sa propre sécurité surtout si elle ne voulait pas se faire retrouver par ses parents.

Natsuki semblait perplexe en voyant leur réaction plus qu'étrange mais n'émit aucune remarque.

"Euh...Je me nomme Shizuru…Fu…miko."

"Et moi Suzushiro Haruka.''

"Enchanté de vous connaître mesdames et vous ?" Kuga se retourna vers l'ancien meneur des bandits.

"Nao Yuuki."

La fille aux cheveux bleus se mit à siffler et sa monture reparaissait de la forêt. Elle caressa affectueusement son animal puis elle se mit à dégainer de nouveau son arme et la pointa vers la forêt. Les protagonistes restèrent immobiles et sans prononcer le moindre mot redoutant le moindre danger. Mais la louve le sourire aux lèvres rangeant son arme dans son fourreau. Une figure inconnue sortit finalement dans les bas fonds de la marée d'arbre.

* * *

**N/A**: La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine. Aussi pour vous tenir au courant, les milles et une nuits voulait que le bandit soit Natsuki et le sauveur Nao. Ainsi ce serait d'elle que serait amoureuse Shizuru et Natsuki ainsi que la princesse auraient des problèmes pour s'entendre mais je préfère cette version de l'histoire où elles se plaisent déjà l'une et l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest: Merci, on essaye de publier le plus rapidement possible car il n y'a pas beaucoup de chapitre dans cette histoire, et les choses sérieuses n'ont pas encore débuté.

ohio92: Merci, j'espère que la suite plaira toujours tout comme aux autres.

* * *

**#Chapitre 04 Quand tout se complique #**

''Natsuki...combien de fois...t ai-je dis...de ne pas disparaître ainsi...sans prévenir...j'allais presque...ne pas te retrouver !'' Réprimanda une inconnue à la chevelure courte havane et aux yeux magentas bleus.

''Désolé Youko...mais le devoir m'appelait...alors je n'ai pas pu faire autrement..." S'excusa honteuse la concernée avec une tête de chien battu.

''Comme toujours...vraiment...que vais-je faire de toi ?'' Commenta essoufflée une femme à la coiffure courte qui s'approcha du groupe et particulièrement de Kruger.

''Mais tu m'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ca dépend des jours et de ce que tu me fais vivre.''

''Serait-ce par hasard des reproches ?''

''Non une simple constatation.''

''La personne qui est si aigrie et mal luné n'est autre que mon fidèle écuyer mais surtout ma meilleure amie Youko Hélène. Nous voyageons ensemble depuis le tout début. On est inséparable.'' Commenta joyeusement l'épéiste aux jades qui rapprocha son amie près d'elle en l'attrapant par l'épaule, ce qui fit rougir le compagnon de la princesse de glace.

''Enchantée Mesdemoiselles. Natsuki regarde moi ça, tu as de la boue sur ta joue.'' Commenta l'amie de celle-ci en nettoyant délicatement la saleté avec sa main. Face à une telle proximité, la louve s'empourpra et baissa le regard ce qui irrita grandement Fujino qui ne comprenait pas ces réactions qui lui était simplement inhabituelle. Elle détestait déjà cet écuyer.

"Kruger-san, est-ce que vous pourriez nous accompagné jusqu'aux Arries ?" Pria poliment la châtaigne afin que la concernée lui prête toute son attention sur elle.

La servante de Fujino l'observa avec un air interloqué et lui demandait discrètement à l'oreille ce qu'elle faisait.

"Ara si ce jeune homme nous accompagne lors de notre périple, je suis convaincue que nous n'aurons plus aucun problème avec les brigands et les voleurs de tout genre. De plus, nous le payerons le prix qu'il faut pour ces services."

"Hmm je suis très flattée de votre confiance et de votre offre plus que généreuse mais je ne sais que dire. En ce qui concerne l'argent, je ne l'accepterais point. Aider les autres ne doit pas être rémunéré, c'est mon idéologie sur la chevalerie. De plus, il y a d'autres moyens pour nous de gagner de l'argent que de cette manière, n'est-ce pas Hélène ?''

''Oui, Natsuki a déjà gagné les trois derniers tournois de la région. Et puis nous avons parfois des missions pour l'armée. Donc nous ne prenons pas l'argent des citoyens, ce serait contre notre code d'honneur.''

''Je suis désolée si je vous ai froissée de quelque sorte.'' Dit tristement Fujino qui se rendait compte de sa rudesse.

''Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu. Je ne vous en tiens aucune rigueur.'' Rassura l'apprenti chevalier en souriant. ''Actuellement, je suis attendue palais de Windbloom. Je dois rencontrer la princesse du royaume ainsi que ses parents, j'ai reçu il y a deux, trois jours une invitation pour me joindre à un banquet officiel. Je n'en connais pas la nature mais il semblerait que cela soit important."

Les deux femmes se mirent à pâlir et la femme de chambre posa une question à Kruger :

"Est-ce que vous savez à quoi ressemble la princesse ?" Celle-ci cachait son visage avec ses longs cheveux miels et la capuche marron de son long et large vêtement.

"Pas vraiment, mais on m'a dit qu'elle était d'une grande beauté et d'une grande gentillesse, je n'ai entendu que du bien d'elle. J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer une personne aussi admirable et respectable qu'elle. Ce serait un très grand honneur pour moi." Répondit le futur soldat grandement enthousiaste.

Le cœur de la fille aux iris cramoisis ne cessait de battre la chamade lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots si flatteurs de la part de Kruger. Elle n'en comprenait pas elle-même la raison car elle avait l'habitude de les entendre, mais c'était une première pour elle d'être aussi flattée.

"Je vais vous accompagner." Répondit soudainement la cavalière au regard jade.

''Quoi !'' Bégaya son compagnon de route surprise.

"Mais je croyais que vous deviez allez voir la famille royal de Windbloom." Ajouta Suzushiro qui vit le teint blafard de Youko.

"Peu importe mes obligations. Je ne peux vous laissez seules dans ce lieux si hostile, ce serait contre mes principes de vous laisser sans protection et surtout à la merci de tout dangers. Et puis je rencontrerai sûrement un peu plus tard la famille royale qui doit être sûrement très occupé. Et ils ne remarqueront probablement pas mon absence. Je suis loin d'être important que les politiciens ou dirigeants des autres royaumes."

''Vous en êtes sûr ?'' S'enquit la châtaigne qui souhaita désespérément continuer sa route avec ce beau brun, même si elle ne le montra pas ouvertement.

''Oui, ne vous préoccupez pas autant de moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.''

''Ara, si vous le dites.'' Sourit chaleureusement Fujino.

''Je l'espère vraiment pour toi…'' Souffla abattue Hélène en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohio92: Ne t'inquiète pas. L'action arrivera bientôt dans quelques chapitres normalement.

* * *

**#Chapitre 05: Imprévu #**

Les nouveaux compagnons de voyage se mirent en route et le preux chevalier aux cheveux nuit s'aperçut que Nao était appuyée contre un arbre en fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle des plus laborieux. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

"Ce sont pas tes affaires ! Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper d'une aussi pitoyable criminelle comme moi ! Alors laisse moi tranquille !" Pesta aigrement la fille aux cheveux couleur sang.

Kruger la souleva du sol sans aucune difficulté et Nao se mit à crier et à se débattre violemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche moi espèce de malotru !''

"Tu veux réellement que je te lâche ? Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors j'ai rien à n'y redire." Plaisanta l'escrimeur à la chevelure jais en arquant un sourcil.

Natsuki enleva une main du dos de Yuuki qui s'agrippa fortement contre le soldat et la buveuse de thé voyant cette scène d'un mauvais oeil semblait plus qu'irritée tout comme Youko.

"J'ai cru que tu voulais que je te lâche mais c'est plutôt toi qui ne le fais pas. Tu ne sais visiblement pas ce que tu veux." Remarqua le soldat qui se mit à rire avec gaîté et la fille aux cheveux rouges prit la même teinte que sa chevelure.

"Toi ! Tu !''

''Oui ?'' Répondit innocemment la concernée.

''Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?" Demanda intriguée l'ancienne des brigands.

"Tu t'es blessée à la cheville, non ?"

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Durant mes entraînements je me blesse souvent, alors je reconnais les blessures des autres. Et tu grimaçais douloureusement depuis tout à l'heure lorsque tu marchais. Aussi je t'ai vu boiter."

"Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude ou de ta pitié ! Tu ne te rappelles pas qui je suis ?''

''Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle tu es Nao Yuuki.'' La dite fut sans voix et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement mais elle continua dans son entêtement, ce qui amusa grandement la princesse de glace.

''Une voleuse.''

''Qui ne l'est plus.''

''Pour le moment !''

''Pour longtemps.'' Contredit la louve avec un fin sourire.

''Ce qui n'est pas certain.''

''Mais c'est une grande possibilité.''

''Faut voir.''

''C'est sûr même.''

''Pff...''

''J'ai gagné ?'' S'enquit réjouit la louve.

''Dans tes rêves ! Tu ne vas pas me porter dans tes bras jusqu'aux Arries j'espère ?" Gronda la fille blessée en croisant des bras.

"Ça te dérange à ce point que je te porte ?" L'apprenti chevalier regarda l'ex-meneur des voleurs avec un regard espiègle alors que Nao se retourna les joues empourprées.

"Oui c'est embarrassant. Je suis loin de ressembler à une demoiselle en détresse comme ces autres personnes toute fragile comme les filles qui nous accompagnent."

''Ça tu peux le dire. Mais tu restes néanmoins une femme que je dois aussi protéger au péril de ma vie même si visiblement tu n'en as guère le besoin.'' Ria Kruger qui mit la blessée totalement écarlate sur le dos de son cheval.

"Voilà, il n y aura plus de problème maintenant sur le transport." Finit la fille à la crinière nuit.

''Merci.'' Souffla gênée la fille à la chevelure rouge.

''Toujours à vouloir jouer le joli cœur. En plus c'est ton genre de femme ou peut être ce serait plus cette châtaigne aux rubis ?'' Commenta doucement l'amie de la louve qui s'approcha d'elle et la princesse de glace s'empourprait aussitôt par ce sous-entendu.

''Quoi ? Non ! N'importe quoi ! Tu te méprends complètement sur mes attentions comme toujours ! C'est par pure politesse et considération que j'agis ainsi ! Et puis l'autre demoiselle, je l'ai simplement aidé avec son amie, c'est tout.''

''Oui, oui …''

''Rah...crois ce que tu veux ! Ça m'importe peu ! J'ai un objectif à remplir et rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin.''

''Je le sais que trop bien...'' Souffla peinée Hélène.

L'héritière de Windbloom se mit à serrer des poings lorsqu'elle vit cette scène qui lui été des plus désagréables à assister. Elle commençait soudainement à détester Nao et Youko encore un peu plus qu'auparavant. Elle se mit immédiatement aux côtés de son sauveur. On pouvait sentir l'hostilité entre la brigande et la princesse. Ce que ne remarqua pas la louve qui continua de marcher surveillant les alentours au cas où qu'il y aurait un danger qui apparaîtrait subitement.

''Vous aimez beaucoup Natsuki n'est-ce pas ?'' Dit Hélène discrètement à la jeune héritière qui rosissait imperceptiblement.

''Quoi ? Non.''

''C'est bien, car Natsuki ne pourra pas vous rendre vos sentiments. C'est impossible. Alors ne vous faites pas d'illusion, c'est le mieux pour vous. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un de votre statut princesse Shizuru Fujino de Windbloom.'' Commenta l'écuyer qui se dirigea vers l'apprenti chevalier. Haruka et son employeur furent surprise que cette fille ait pu découvrir facilement son identité mais surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé à son amie.

* * *

Les compagnons de routes continuèrent à marcher plusieurs minutes et la lumière du jour s'éclipsa pour faire laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit. Puis les voyageurs remarquèrent au bout de leur étape de la lumière, ils étaient finalement arrivés à un petit village.

Les cinq voyageurs décidèrent de prendre séjour dans l'auberge du coin nommée chez _Tokiha_, afin de se reposer et restaurer de leur longue et éprouvant périple_._

Le groupe entra dans la petite auberge, qui était assez modeste mais en même temps on pouvait ressentir de la chaleur de ce lieu. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux azurs se trouva au comptoir et il parla à une femme d'un certain age, qui avait de longs cheveux sombres.

"Les sources chaudes ferment à quelle heure ?" Demanda celle-ci.

"À huit heures madame."

Kruger se mit à pâlir en entendant la voix de la femme et dit aux trois femmes qu'elle devait partir sur le champ.

"Désolée, je ne peux rester plus longtemps avec vous, pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles. Je vous pris de m'en excuser de ce petit désagrément. Au revoir Mesdemoiselles, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Kruger-san ? Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi partez soudainement ?" S'enquit inquiète la princesse aux rubis.

L'apprenti chevalier s'apprêter à partir quand une voix l'interpella :

"Natsuki ? Youko ? C'est vous ?" Dit la femme qui était au comptoir.

"Oh non misère !" Répondit paniquée la louve.


	6. Chapter 6

ohio92: Oui Shizuru est jalouse mais ce n'est pas la seule. Pour cette mystérieuse inconnue, c'est révélé dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le commentaire.

Guest: Merci, oui un peu de suspens ça donne du piment à l'histoire.

Hitomie Kruger: Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas laisser à chaque fois de commentaire, je laisse parfois des commentaires avec mon téléphone et c'est galère. On ne remarque pas ses fautes ou la ponctuation est supprimée. Ah, ah je crois que tu te trompes de personne pour l'inconnue en fin du chapitre précédent, mais je pense que tu vas la remarquer rapidement avec ce chapitre.

* * *

**#Chapitre 06 Le raz de marée humain #**

"Natsuki ? C'est bien toi ?" Répéta la femme qui était au comptoir qui s'approcha doucement de la concernée.

"Oh non ! Je dois fuir maintenant pendant qu'il est encore temps !" Marmonna Kruger.

Kruger fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ou même voir la personne qui l'interpellait et essaya de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Mais avant d'avoir franchit le seuil de la porte de l'auberge, elle reçut violemment un projectile à l'arrière de sa tête. La fille aux cheveux sombre se mit à hurler de douleur, tout en jurant de tous les noms et vit sur le sol une sonnette en métal qui devait être sûrement appartenir au comptoir il y a quelque instant.

"Non mais ça va pas espèce de vieille sorcière, tu aurais pu me tuer ! En plus il y a du sang la malade !" Aboya l'apprenti chevalier en examinant ses doigts tachetés de rouge.

"Comment as-tu osé m'appeler Natsu ?" Gronda furieusement la femme qui s'approcha dangereusement de celle-ci qui pâlissait à vue d'œil mais fit tout pour ne pas paraître terrorisée.

"Tu n'as pas entendu, en plus tu es sénile ?"

La femme attrapa par le cou la beauté aux orbes forêt et la serra avec son bras, et se mit à frotter sa tête avec sa main. La victime se mit à tortiller dans tout les sens essayant de partir de l'étreinte.

Les filles qui accompagnées la fille aux yeux vert étaient choquées par cette scène et se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, tandis qu'Hélène se mit à soupirer lourdement.

"Tu as la tête dure alors cette sonnette ne t'aurais rien fait à part une toute minuscule petite bosse de rien du tout et puis comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ta tendre et magnifique fiancée ?"

Shizuru, Nao et Haruka étaient toutes ébahies par la soudaine révélation et regardèrent avec animosité cette inconnue. Alors que la louve se débattait furieusement des bras constrictors de son tortionnaire qui ne lui laissait aucun répit pour respirer.

''Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Personne ne va croire à de si absurdes racontars ! Tu as la double de mon âge je te rappelle et même plus !''

''Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter avec une dame.''

''Elle est où cette dame dont tu parles ? Je ne la vois paaaah ! Aieuh ! Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu m'as pincé !''

''Tu te trompes...Et puis c'est courant les mariages arrangés avec une personne d'un parti un peu plus âgé. J'ai seulement 49 ans et toi tu n'es plus une enfant. Tu as 30 ans. Ce qui nous fait 19 ans d'écart d'âge, c'est très courant de nos jours.''

''Bon arrête cette comédie mère !''

Les spectatrices furent de nouveau surprise par cette autre nouvelle information mais lorsqu'elles regardèrent de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau que seul posséder deux membre de la même famille, elles avaient les mêmes yeux et couleurs de cheveux.

"Ça fait plus de dix ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle et tu cherches par tout les moyens à t'enfuir alors que je t'appelle. Et toi Hélène tu ne l'as pas empêché ?"

''Qui le pourrait ? Comme vous l'avez dis elle est bornée.'' Répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle donna une accolade affectueuse à la mère de la louve.

"Oi ! C'est bon avec mes qualités !"

La mère de Natsuki s'aperçut que sa fille était accompagnée de trois jeunes filles.

"Ah, je suis désolée je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je suis Saeko Kruger, je m'excuse pour le comportement de ce sale garnement, il me pose toujours des problèmes, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été grossier avec vous."

"Non pas du tout, il s'est comporté comme un vrai gentleman, et nous a secouru de bandit." Répondit la princesse à la chevelure ambrée en souriant chaleureusement, ce qui fit rougir d'embarras son sauveur.

"On parle vraiment de la même personne ? Un gentleman Natsuki ? Est-ce réellement possible ?" Saeko se mit à rire bruyamment les larmes aux yeux et la personne concernée par les moqueries commençait à s'énerver.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant et puis tu vas me lâcher maintenant."

"Mon bébé d'amour boude." Dit la mère en pinçant les joues de la beauté sombre qui se mit à gémir de douleur.

"Arrg ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et puis arrête tout le monde nous regarde, c'est embarrassant, je te rappelle que je suis un future chevalier."

''Que tu sois un future chevalier ou le roi d'Angleterre, tu seras toujours mon petit bout de chou. Je suis celle qui a changée tes couches et qui te donnais des bains.''

''Ça suffit mère, et ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter tous ces détails inutiles !''

Les filles se mirent à rire à cette scène et la mère de notre héroïne lâcha sa fille puis s'approcha des trois filles.

"Hmm...C'est pour cela que tu avais pas donnée signe de vie depuis toutes ses années, laquelle d'entre elles est ta favorite ?"

A cette déclaration les trois filles se mirent à rougir quant à Kruger semblait ne pas avoir compris la signification des mots et pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Favorites ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu es comme ton père un vrai don Juan. Tu as vraiment du succès auprès de la gente féminine, j'attends ce jour depuis ta naissance que tu me présentes la personne que tu aimes mais surtout avoir enfin un petit fils ou petite fille, et toi tu m'en amène trois."

"Quoi ? ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas tout ce que tu imagines !"Nia immédiatement la louve écarlate en faisant des gestes de la main pour montrer que ce n'était pas ça.

Saeko regarda les filles de la tête au pied et s'approcha d' Haruka, elle lui toucha les hanches et sa poitrine et la blonde se mit à crier surprise par le geste.

"Hmm~elle des hanches parfaites et une paire de poitrine intéressante, elle pourra avoir une bonne lignée d'héritier."

"Quoi ?" Cria la femme de chambre qui s'empourprait en cachant son corps avec ses bras.

La mère s'approche de Nao qui lui jeta un regard féroce pour pas qu'elle fasse la même chose avec la blonde avec elle, et la mère la détailla attentivement de bas en haut.

"Celle-ci à l'air d'avoir du caractère et du tempérament comme toi, elle pourra contrôler tes ardeurs que ce soit dans la vie de tout les jours ou même la nuit."

"Quoi !" Hurla Yuuki qui avait pris la même teinte que la couleur de ses cheveux.

''Mère arrête je t'en supplie !'' Hurla la princesse de glace rouge pivoine qui tenta de se cacher derrière ses mains.

Et enfin elle s'approcha de Fujino qui se mit à sourire chaleureusement et fit une légère révérence.

''Elle est hors catégorie, ce n'est même pas la peine pour toi de rêver.''

''Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire !'' Aboya étrangement vexée le chevalier aux émeraudes, qui se mit aussitôt à froncer des sourcils.

"Pourquoi elle te choisirait ? Je dois l'avouer que c'est elle ma préférée, elle est élégante, très belle mais surtout très distinguée tout l'opposé de toi mon idiot de fils; vous ferriez un très beau couple et vos enfant seront sûrement magnifiques." La buveuse de thé se mit à rosir et à sourire aux propos de la femme.

L'épéiste las de cette comédie frappa violemment le comptoir et émit des ondes maléfiques tout autour d'elle.

"Ça suffit maintenant mère ! Ces femmes ne sont ni mes compagnes ou favorites ou n'importe quel nom que tu veux leur donner. Je les ai juste aidé, compris ?"

La cavalière se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda une chambre à l'aubergiste.

"Natsuki ce soir..." Commença timidement la femme aux jades.

"Non !"

"Mais je t'ai pas encore dit ce que je voulais."

"Et c'est toujours non !" Affirma catégoriquement la beauté à la chevelure jais.

Kruger sortit sa bourse et paya le propriétaire de l'auberge avec des pièces d'or puis signa le registre.

"Si tu le prends ainsi, je vais demander à tes amies de dîner avec moi et puis je leur raconterai ton enfance. Toutes les choses les plus embarrassantes et amusante de mon petit bébé, comme cette addiction assez spécial pour ..."

La concernée se mit à frémir et coupa la parole de sa mère.

"C'est bon j'ai compris, tu veux quoi ?"

"Juste dîner avec toi et tes nouvelles amies."

"Aubergiste pouvez vous nous conseiller une taverne ?" Demanda la fille aux cheveux nuits en regardant le propriétaire de l'auberge.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Takumi, et j'en connais une qui à une très bonne réputation dans le village c'est chez Mai. Elle est tenue par ma grande sœur, il suffit juste d'aller tout droit en sortant de l'auberge puis vous tournez à droite et vous la verrez tout de suite." Répondit le garçon.

"Bon tu es contente maintenant, je vais aller me changer. On se rejoindra dans 10 minutes là bas. Tu viens Youko ?"

''Oui.''

L'apprenti chevalier prit son bagage et alla dans sa chambre accompagnée de sa meilleure amie.

Saeko se retournaient vers les trois filles et s'excusa du spectacle qu'elles venaient de voir.

"Je suis désolée Natsuki et moi avons ce genre de rapport assez...spéciale...depuis longtemps donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne sait pas montrer ses sentiments alors il se comporte ainsi, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et qui a un grand cœur, surtout ne lui dites pas ce que je vous ai dit tout ça, il va prendre la grosse tête, non je dirais plutôt que ça va l'énerver et l'embarrasser."

Les trois filles se mirent à sourire et allèrent payer leur chambre puis se prépara pour le repas de ce soir.

Natsuki était en train de se préparer quand la porte s'ouvra brusquement.

"Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !"

"Je voulais te parler en privée avant qu'on aille à la taverne."

"Tu es malade ferme la porte, tu veux que tout le monde profite de la vue ou quoi..." Gronda la princesse de glace.

''Il serait peut être mieux que je vous laisse en tête à tête.'' Suggéra Youko en baillant et s'étirant.

''Tu n'es pas obligée et puis tu as l'air épuisée. Ce serait plus raisonnable que tu te reposes un peu.'' Commenta soucieuse la louve.

''Je vais bien, je te l'assure.'' Répliqua la châtaigne qui avait une petite mine.

''Elle peut prendre ma chambre en attendant. Mais on doit parler que tu le veuilles ou non de tes périlleux et suicidaires desseins !'' Ajouta fermement la génitrice de la louve.

* * *

**N/A**: L'histoire a bien avancé donc on va ralentir le rythme de parution à un chapitre par semaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohio92: On comprend mieux pourquoi Natsuki veut prendre ses jambes à son cou avec une mère pareille. Oh les desseins de Natsuki…eh bien pour tout de dire…il faut lire le restant de l'histoire pour le savoir^^. Ah désolé, mais je vais dénoncer, c'est les milles et une nuits qui a fait ralentir la publication (je voulais qu'on publie au moins deux ou trois chapitre par semaines). En plus c'est à son tour d'écrire donc ce sera plus émotionnel mais surtout elle va prendre tout son temps alors que je lui dis d'aller un peu plus vite et elle m'appelle maintenant d'esclavagiste sans cœur.

Lissliou: Merci, mais je pense que si tu étais à la place de Natsuki, tu ne penserais pas que Saeko est délire.

Hitomie Kruger: Je me suis demandé comment as-tu pu penser à Mai ? C'était la dernière personne qui me venait en tête à cause de la description. Et les périlleux et suicidaires desseins seront évoqués dans les chapitres avenir.

* * *

**#Chapitre 07: le début de tout#**

Natsuki qui était à cet instant torse nu, était en train de mettre un bandage autour de sa poitrine. Tandis que sa mère ferma précautionneusement la porte quand Youko s'en alla. En tête à tête, elle fixa avec d'avantage d'attention sa progéniture qui avait visiblement grandi de l'enfant qui s'amusait dans les écuries et forêts. À l'époque elle avait une vie insouciante et paisible. Mais tout avait changé maintenant.

"C'est vraiment dommage…'' Soupira longuement la mère de louve en s'asseyant sur le lit.

''De quoi ?''

''Tes cheveux…si tu les avais gardé plus long, tu serais vraiment magnifique."

''Tu veux dire que je suis une mocheté ? Cela fait toujours très plaisir d'entendre tes sincères opinions envers moi ma très chère mère. As-tu autre chose à me dire ? Je suis tout ouie pour les entendre…vas-y ne te gène pas…'' Grogna de déplaisir la cavalière à la chevelure jais qui mit une chemise grise sur elle.

''Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais…c'est juste que…''

"Je sais, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier. J'ai conscience que je ne ressemble plus à ta petite fille surexcitée qui courrait dans tout les sens mais c'est tout à fait normal de changer. Les années ont passées. De plus, si j'avais les cheveux longs ce serait plus difficile pour moi de combattre, ce serait même un fardeau. Alors que ainsi, j'ai plus d'aisance à me mouvoir correctement."

''Mais le problème c'est qu'on te prend pour un homme dans cet accoutrement alors que tu es une femme. Je suis persuadée que les personnes qui voyagent auprès de toi te méprennent toutes pour un homme.''

''Ça m'importe peu ce que pense les autres de moi. Et puis quand on savait que j'étais une fille, on ne m'a jamais prise au sérieux. Alors que les gens se méprennent c'est le cadet de mes soucis, j'ai plus important en tête. Au moins on ne m'ennuiera plus en disant que ce que je fais est l'ordre du déraisonnable et que je devrais tout simplement abandonner ma quête. Comme tu es exactement en train de le faire. Car devenir un chevalier concerne exclusivement le domaine des hommes. ''

''Car je me fais seulement du soucis pour toi ! Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas !'' Protesta en colère Saeko.

''Je suis grande fille mais surtout capable de me débrouiller sans que ma mère influence mes choix ou qu'elle soit derrière moi à chaque instant ! Je sais ce que je fais.'' Déclara ferment la louve.

''Je n'en suis pas certaine contrairement à toi ! Tu es si entêtée que s'en est affligeant.''

''Je tiens cela de toi cette incroyable qualité.'' Sourit espièglement l'apprentie chevalier.

''Ça ne me fait pas du tout rire !''

''Je l'avais remarqué à ta tête des plus menaçante. Aussi je te rappelle que tu t'aies prêtée au jeu auparavant. N'est-ce pas toi qui dis à ces demoiselles que j'étais un garçon et aussi tu m'as qualifié au masculin et non au féminin ? Certainement pour couvrir ma couverture.''

"Car je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Ou qu'on découvre ta véritable identité. Les gens peuvent se montrer fourbes et on ne peut faire confiance à personne.''

''Je le sais que trop bien. Nous avons des ennemis qui rodent aux alentours et qui prendraient n'importe laquelle occasion pour nous supprimer. Donc me faire passer pour un homme du nom de Kruger ne laisse aucune méfiance aux autres.'' Rajouta le cavalier aux jades qui se passa un peu d'eau clair sur son visage pour remettre ses idées en place puis rejoint sa mère.

"Si toute cette malheureuse histoire ne s'était pas produit, alors aujourd'hui tout serait différent. Tu aurais pu mener une vie tranquille au château, te marier et avoir des enfants." Ajouta désespérément la femme âgée les larmes aux yeux mais les réprima en les essuyant rapidement pour ne pas que sa fille s'inquiète. Mais celle-ci avait remarqué le changement de ton de son interlocutrice qui était plus émotionnel. La brune se sentait constamment coupable d'infliger ce supplice à sa génitrice. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Toutefois la princesse de glace ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de chose et sacrifice pour arriver où elle était actuellement mais surtout à son but final. Qui devenait de jour en jour obsessionnelle...rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle...ça terrorisait sa mère qui voyait son unique enfant changer radicalement.

"Mais cela s'est produit ! Ce genre de vie toute rangée ne m'intéresse pas et tu le sais bien, plus maintenant. Je dois à tout prix restaurer le nom des Duran ainsi que notre royaume qui n'est plus dorénavant. C'est ce que voulait père, je lui ai promis à son dernier souffle ainsi que sur sa tombe que je visite chaque année à son anniversaire de sa mort. Alors je ne reviendrais certainement pas sur ma parole. C'est inimaginable ! Et puis la vie que tu souhaites que je mène m'est devenue simplement impossible. Nous n'avons plus de nom, ni d'argent ou ressources. On a tout perdu à ce jour néfaste, et je ferais **tout** mon possible pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit ! Et qu'importe les conséquences !" Déclara furieusement le chevalier en serrant fortement des poings qui craquèrent alors que son regard devient presque inhumain.

La beauté sombre prit son glaive qui avait gravé dessus un loup, sa mère passa nerveusement ses deux mains devant son visage. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa fille ainsi, sa haine ne faisait que s'intensifier de plus en plus et elle avait peur que cela la menait à sa propre perte. Ou qu'elle fasse des choses irréparables qu'elle ne pourra plus par la suite revenir en arrière.

"Fais comme tu veux car quoi que je dise ou je fasse, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Comme tu l'as mentionné tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais, même si je trouve cela complètement insensé. Mais une chose m'importe le plus...je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu lui."

Kruger s'approcha de sa mère et la serra de manière réconfortante dans ses bras.

"C'est promis."

* * *

Les deux parents s'assirent près d'une table en bois et elles commencèrent à parler du leur passé. Le temps se rafraîchit soudainement à cause de la nuit tombée. Voyant que sa génitrice commençait à grelotter de froid. La louve se dirigea vers la cheminée et alluma un feu. Puis rejoint sa mère qui était en train de boire un gobelet d'eau.

"Natsuki tu peux encore changer d'avis, reviens avec moi au château de Biyune. Tu pourras diriger le pays, je sais que tu es capable de le faire, tu es une dirigeante née. Et peu importe si tu te marie ou non."

"Comme puis-je revenir sur le trône alors que tout le monde me croit morte, tout comme toi. Si on se dévoile au grand jour; on se fera tuer sur le champs par nos poursuivants."

"Mais ta tante Nina ainsi que son mari Sergay pourront nous protéger de tout dangers et ils veulent bien nous prêter assistance. Je leur en ai parlé auparavant et je t'ai recherché tout ce temps...j'ai même cru que tu étais morte...pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de tes nouvelles ?''

"Je ne le pouvais pas mais si je le souhaitais véritablement. J'étais occupée avec les tournois, compétitions et je devais récolter des informations et cela prenait un certain temps. Donc il m'était impossible de t'envoyer des lettres. Je redoutais aussi qu'on les intercepte, ou qu'on découvre notre correspondance et qu'on s'en prenne à toi directement. Aussi pour ta suggestion avec tante Nina et son époux, on ne pourra pas toujours recourir à l'aide des autres. Et puis que ce passera t-il après ? On reconstruira de pierre en pierre le château qui est complètement en ruine ? Nous n'avons plus d'armée et de sujets. Biyune est devenue un lieu fantôme ! Plus de vie ! Plus d'habitation ! Plus rien ! Et puis je n'ai pas encore retrouvé ceux qui ont assassiné mon père et mis à feux et sang notre royaume. S'ils savent que je suis en vie, ils feront tout leur possible pour me tuer car je serais une cible de choix. C'était comme si je me rendis directement à ces vils mécréants pour qu'ils me décapitent !"

"Je ne les laisserais pas faire, tu seras constamment surveillée."

"Combien de temps ? Quelques semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Ou avant que je meure ? C'est impossible et tu le sais pertinemment ! Non je ne peux pas sortir de l'ombre, pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé cet homme et ses viles complices qui ont tué de sang froid mon défunt père. Et puis je sais aussi qu'il y avait parmi ces monstres, nos propres soldat et soit disant loyaux qui nous pas hésitait un instant à nous trahir, probablement pour l'appât du gain et pour s'enrichir encore plus au détriment des autres ! C'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu envahir si facilement la sécurité de notre château. Toute cette atrocité sans nom ne restera pas impunis !"

"Tu ressembles de plus en plus ton père...surtout ce discours. Il serait fier de toi."

''C'est un honneur pour moi de lui ressembler...''

''On peut demander l'aide des autorités...'' Suggéra timidement la mère de l'entêté.

''Il n'ont rien fait pour nous depuis tout ce temps ! Ils disent qu'ils recherchent toujours...vraiment quelles foutaises ! Ils sont passés à autres choses ! Alors je dois m'occuper de moi-même de ce problème. Je suis convaincue que j'arriverais à quelque chose.''

''Oui directement à la mort !''

"Possible…mais ça devrait m'arriver un jour où l'autre. Et si c'est de la manière dont je souhaite c'est à dire en combattant pour mes conviction et la justice. Alors ça me convint parfaitement.''

''Pas moi ! Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière ! Tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire ! Tu vas me laisser ! Tu ne crois pas que ça me blessera pas ou que ça me fera perdre la raison !'' Hurla désemparée Saeko qui ne pouvait plus retenir son chagrin et l'extériorisa dorénavant. Sa fille accourra à son niveau et essuya ses larmes mais la concernée ne se laissa pas faire et se leva de sa place pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre dont l'extérieur menait directement aux habitations du village.

''Mère...tu sais que le seul moyen de vivre en paix c'est que je le retrouve n'est-ce pas?" Questionna hésitante la beauté sombre qui s'était mise aux côtés de sa mère. Et observait la projection du reflet de son interlocutrice qui était affligée.

"Malheureusement oui, mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir un chevalier ? Je ne comprends toujours pas…"

La princesse de glace sortit de sa poche une bague sertie d'une chaîne et la montra à Saeko qui se mit à l'examiner dubitative.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je vais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans."

''Vingt ans ? Que veux-tu dire ? C'est…le moment où ton…''

''Père a été tué...oui…et j'ai été présente à cet instant tragique…'' Dit la louve en fermant les yeux.

"Tu as assisté au meurtre de ton père ? Et à l'effondrement de notre royaume. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit. J'ai cru que tu étais tout ce temps à l'extérieur en promenade."

"Non j'étais au château... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter encore plus…mais je te dois la vérité maintenant. Je suis tourmentée par ces visions du passé. Toutes ces personnes innocentes qui ont péri sous les lames cruelles ou sous le brasement des flammes ! J'entends toujours aussi distinctement les cries, les pleurs ! Je vois le sang couler sur le sol se mélanger à la terre. Ou je sens comme si c'était toujours là l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageaient les cadavres qui brûlaient par centaines ! Tout le monde à périt...que ce soit hommes, femmes et enfants par la pire des mort ! Je vois leur visage sans vie ou agonissant de douleur que ce soit par crucifixion, pendaison, décapitation ! Ça me tourmentait chaque nuit s'intensifiant toujours. J'entends toujours les appels implorant à l'aide ! Je ne pouvais rien faire, ni aider ! J'étais trop faible ! Je n'ai pu faire qu'une pitoyable chose, c'est à dire m'enfuir lâchement ! Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ! Je me suis endurcis et je peux finalement combattre !''

''Natsuki...''

''Non mère...je vais tout te raconter. Tu comprendras mieux ma résolution première…"


	8. Chapter 8

Lissliou: Oui il commence à avoir plus d'action. Et ça ne fait que commencer les choses sérieuses viennent à peine de commencer^^.

Guest: Merci.

Yoruichii: Merci. C'était fait exprès au début la confusion des noms entre Kuga et Kruger. Mais je me suis même moi mélangé les pinceaux que j'ai préféré tout modifier en nommant maintenant Natsuki Kruger.

**Chapitre entièrement écrit par les milles et une nuits**. Je dois l'avouer que c'est l'un de mes préférés. Quant à moi je l'ai encouragé et j'ai corrigé enfin…j'ai essayé. L'histoire commence à devenir sombre et sanglante, il y aura probablement des personnages qui vont mourir. Donc vous voilà prévenu.

* * *

**#Chapitre 08: La vengeance consume tout #**

A cette époque, Natsuki avait à peine dix ans. Elle se trouvait à l'extérieur, dans l'immense cour du château de Biyune, en compagnie de son père en train d'échanger des coups légers avec des épées en bois. La petite bluette savait que sa mère n'approuverait pas qu'elle se batte ou qu'elle apprenne à utiliser des armes quelconque. Ou qu'elle se comporte de manière générale comme un garçon manqué. Elle souhaitait à la place pour sa fille qu'elle devienne une grande femme distinguée, courtoise et respectée de tous. La louve ne cherchait point à éviter son rôle, en se battant ainsi chaque matin.

Elle aimait simplement le fait de passer ce temps rarissime et précieux avec son cher père et s'amuser avec lui en discutant d'un peu de tout et de rien avec lui. Il était en général très occupé à diriger le royaume et à s'occuper des affaires politiques et publiques. Donc sa famille passait toujours après. Malgré que l'homme le déplore constamment.

Le père et la fille furent soudainement interrompus lors de leur entraînement quotidien, par un de leurs soldats qui semblait paniqué. Il annonça que le château avait été envahi par une troupe ennemie. Étant le chef de la garde militaire, le roi devait aller au combat et ordonna autoritairement à son enfant de fuir vers la forêt qui bordait leur frontière. Avant de partir au combat, il embrassa tendrement sa progéniture qui était terrorisée par la tournure inespérée que prenaient les événements. Et le suzerain contempla une dernière fois Natsuki le cœur meurtrit, mais son devoir était de protéger son peuple qui était faible et qui lui faisait une totale confiance. Il partit aussitôt en direction du château.

Mais la fillette le voyant disparaître dans l'horizon chaotique et embrasé par les flammes désobéissa sans réfléchir à ses directives, car elle ne pouvait quitter ainsi son géniteur. Et elle échappa à la vigilance du garde qui lui avait été assigné pour la protéger. La petite princesse se dirigea précipitamment en direction du château. La gamine commença à trembler furieusement, ne pouvant pas contrôler ses peurs irrépressibles mais légitimes. Elle se cacha en une petite boule derrière un meuble, quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher en sa direction. Elle entendit aussitôt des cris insoutenables, et l'odeur du souffre ainsi que celle de la mort envahissait petit à petit les couloirs la rendant nauséeuse. L'air était devenu irrespirable, alors elle mit sa main devant son visage afin de faire une barrière protectrice. Que ce soit de ses propres cris, pleurs et cette horreur. Les larmes s'écoulèrent lentement sur ses joues et ses mains ne cessèrent de convulsionner fortement. Elle se leva de sa place pour se déplacer à un lieu plus sûr.

La chaleur de l'incendie qui faisait rage en cet instant fut tout simplement étouffante et suffocante. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la brunette voyait des morts joncher dans les coins ou en plein milieu du passage, se chevauchant parfois les uns aux autres. Les cadavres avaient le regard exorbité, leurs visaged étaient pétrifiés par la mort. La majorité des soldats avaient succombé à cause de leur blessure mortelle. D'autres gravement malmenés par leurs assassins, rampèrent péniblement traînant leur futur cadavre derrière eux. Gémissant des plaintes ou implorant leur ennemi d'en finir rapidement avec eux montrant à quel point ils avaient souffert. Leurs adversaires d'une grande monstruosité tranchèrent leur gorge afin qu'ils se turent définitivement ou ils sectionnèrent un de leurs membres qu'ils exhibèrent fièrement comme des trophées, riant à gorge déployé de leurs malsain et inhumains méfaits. Ces monstres se réjouirent de tout ce sang qui coulait à flot sur leur lame dont on ne pouvait plus voir la couleur d'origine du métal.

D'autres ne se génèrent pas pour déposséder des dépouilles sans vie de leurs biens qui ne leur étaient désormais plus d'une grande utilité.

Les femmes qui travaillèrent au château ne furent pas épargnées par cette barbarie. Elles furent violées, brutalisées, défigurées avec des couteaux que ce soit leurs visages ou corps mise à nue ou elles étaient simplement frappé à mort. Certains courageux tentèrent de les protéger, mais ce fut en vain. Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre leurs bourreaux qui réclamèrent encore plus de victimes sous leurs mains impitoyables. Ne pouvant jamais assouvir leur soif irrépressible d'hémoglobine. Le sang qui était maintenant omniprésent, ruissela comme une rivière sur le sol du château. La fumée noire empêcha l'avancé de l'enfant et tortura affreusement ses voies respiratoires qui étaient en feux.

Le louveteau tenta de ne pas tousser pour ne pas faire remarquer sa présence et elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Elle réussit par miracle à l'atteindre en utilisant des passages qu'étaient seulement connu par sa famille. Mais elle fut surprise de voir un de ses soldats donner la direction des lieux stratégiques à leurs ennemis. La fille aux émeraudes arriva à la salle du trône qui était complètement détruite. C'était comme si un ouragan avait tout emporté à son passage. Tout avait été saccagé et pillé. La princesse de glace entendit des bruits alors elle se cacha immédiatement derrière le trône qui était couché à terre. Des hommes armées avaient réussi à pénétrer la plupart des pièces du palais, ils portaient une armure noire et un symbole rouge était dessiné sur leurs cuirasses ; mais l'héroïne ne pouvait distinguer ce qui était dessiné. Le père de Natsuki était arrivé à ce moment là, les vêtements imprégnaient par le sang, et il terrassait sans aucune difficulté les uns après les autres ses nombreux assaillants. Sous l'air réjouit de sa progéniture.

Un homme arriva, c'était probablement le chef car il donna des ordres à ses soldats. La beauté sombre chercha à voir discrètement de sa cachette l'aspect de cet inconnu mais n'y parvient pas, car son visage était dissimilé par un immense heaume. L'enfant ne put que percevoir ses yeux noirs qui lui glacial le sang. Car il n'avait rien d'humain à l'intérieur.

"Kuga Kurame je présume ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer." Dit l'homme avec ironie.

"Vous ! Comment osez vous envahir notre royaume, nous avons des traités de non prolifération du territoire."

"Ah ça, ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne le saura à part vous et moi. Cependant quand je vous aurais tués vous, ainsi que tout vos hommes; il n y aura plus de problème et donc plus de témoin gênant et bavard. Ce sera de même avec tous les habitants qui vivent dans ce minable royaume. En fait, j'ai déjà accompli la moitié de ma tâche. Plus une âme ne vit à l'extérieur à cet instant. Il ne manque plus que vous et vos fidèles chiens. Mais ça ne durera plus longtemps, j'en ai presque fini ici."

"Gredin ! Comme si j'allais vous laisser faire."

''Mais il est bien **trop** tard mon cher ami.''

Le chef de guerre ordonna à ses hommes de tuer tous les témoins qui se trouveraient dans les environs et de le laisser seul se battre contre le roi de Biyune. Ses hommes obéirent aux directives et ils partirent de la pièce en continuant plus longuement leur ravage.

Le père de Natsuki et le meurtrier s'apprêtaient à combattre, ils se regardèrent sans quitter les mouvements imprévisibles de l'autre puis ils chargèrent. La princesse de glace avait toujours imaginé que son géniteur pouvait vaincre n'importe qui, mais cet homme était différent; il était au même niveau que lui. Aussi agile et fort. Cependant quelque chose clochait.

Le suzerain du royaume en déclin avait réussi à blesser son adversaire au niveau du cou et une chaîne tomba à terre. L'homme fou de rage fonça sur Kuga Kurame et la peur au ventre, la princesse toucha par inadvertance un objet, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur elle. Son père s'était instinctivement retourné à ce moment et vit à sa plus grande stupeur sa fille sans aucune défense. Et son ennemi prit cette occasion en or pour le poignarder directement à son estomac. Le roi tomba sur son genou avec un trou béant dont s'échappait un liquide visqueux et de couleur carmin. Le chef de guerre s'approcha avec un air sournois de la brune qui recula terrorisée en arrière. Il allait lui réserver sans aucune hésitation le même sort que mon père. Elle vit la lame de son bourreau se lever l'éblouissant, elle ferma par réflexe les yeux. Mais le père de la louve intervint à temps et blessa dans le dos son adversaire. L'épée traversa entièrement son corps. L'ennemi hurlait de mal et tomba sur le sol agonisant de douleur. La fillette aux jades rejoint son père qui s'appuyait sur elle pour se maintenir debout, malgré que les forces commencèrent lentement à le quitter.

"Chérie…tu dois partir maintenant d'ici...tu aurais dû le faire depuis le début. Si les circonstances avait été plus favorables, je t'aurais consigné jusqu'à tes trente ans dans ta chambre."

"Tout est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas distraite…alors…alors…''

''Non ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est celle de la guerre, de ses hommes impitoyables et sans âmes. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire ! Rien du tout ! Alors va t-en par pitié ! Je vais retenir les autres soldats qui pourraient arriver.''

''Non je ne veux pas te quitter papa ! Jamais !" Hoqueta l'enfant apeurée en tenant fermement la chemise de son géniteur qui était toute poisseuse de saleté et d'hémoglobine.

"Je t'en prie, je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je ne veux pas te perdre tout comme le reste. Tu es jeune, tu as encore des choses à vivre. Tu peux te marier, avoir des enfants. J'aurais souhaité être présent à cet instant. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement."

"NON ! **NON **! **PAPA** !"

"Natsuki, tu es la seule héritière de ce royaume et tu dois le protéger comme je l'ai fait. Tout comme l'ont fait mes parents et tes grands parents, tu es l'espoir de ce peuple je t'en supplie. Et pense à ta mère, elle va être bouleversée si elle te perdait toi aussi. C'est ma dernière volonté, s'il te plaît ma puce."

Le roi se mit à cracher du sang sous les yeux effrayés de sa fille qui continuait de sangloter sans fin et le suzerain déchu donna son épée.

"Promets moi que tu survivras. Protège aussi ta mère que j'aime infiniment tout comme toi. Vous êtes les amours de ma vie. Devient plus forte afin que l'on puisse jamais te faire du mal."

La jeune héritière mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure quand elle vit l'air sérieux de son père et lui promit ce qu'il demandait et vit que l'ennemi était en train de se relever et d'appeler à l'aide.

Le père de Kuga lui conseilla d'utiliser le passage secret derrière le trône et de prendre aussi la chaîne qui se trouvait sur le sol. La bluette partit immédiatement chercher l'objet et se rapprocha de son père qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui disait qu'il était fier d'elle. Un filet de sang l'éclaboussa soudainement le long de son visage. A sa plus grande stupeur, elle vit la tête de son père tomber à terre et rouler sans fin sur le sol loin de son corps originel qui s'écroula ensuite. Sous le choc de cette boucherie et cruauté. Natsuki ne put émettre le moindre son ou émotion. Et elle vit apparaître la silhouette sombre du bourreau de son père.

''Un de moins de la lignée des Duran. C'est à ton tour petite fille, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre ton père en enfer.''

La dite essuya ses larmes et réussit avec agilité à s'enfuir car son bourreau était déjà grandement fragilisé par sa blessure et ne put la poursuivre correctement malgré qu'il appela ses hommes pour qu'on la capture morte. Au passage secret, la fille aux jades courra le plus rapidement dans les humides couloirs d'un souterrain et se retrouva au final près d'une forêt. Elle observa de loin le château qui continuait de sombrer dans les flammes et la fumée épaisse et noire.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

"Et puis tu sais ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Je suis allée me réfugier chez grand mère et tu m'as retrouvé quelques semaines après." Termina le cœur lourd la cavalière.

"Je ne savais pas que tu portais un si lourd fardeau, je suis désolée ma puce. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir en voyage à ce moment là. J'aurais dû être à tes côtés ainsi que celui de ton défunt père. Mais pourquoi vous ai-je laissé seul à un moment pareil !" Déclara en pleur Saeko qui frappa violemment du poing contre le mur. Et elle continua de le marteler se blessant par la même occasion. Mais n'arrêta pas pour autant son geste. Le sang commença à apparaître sur les murs. Sa fille ne la laissa pas faire plus longyrmps et l'attrapa par la taille afin de la calmer.

"Mère arrête ! Cela ne sert à rien que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Et ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis si tu avais été là ce jour tragique. Alors j'aurais pu te perdre toi aussi. Qu'aurais-je donc fait ? J'aurais sombré dans la folie ou j'aurais fait l'irréparable. Je me serais même laissé tué par nos ennemis."

''Oui mais à cause de ces hommes, je pourrais toujours te perdre !''

''Je…suis capable de me défendre maintenant. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis partie à l'aventure ? Pour m'amuser ? Non, pour devenir plus forte.''

''…''

''…''

"Et cet objet que tu as en ta possession, ça appartient sûrement l'assassin de ton père." Réalisa finalement la mère de Kuga.

"Oui."

La fille aux émeraudes remit la bague et sa mère qui était grandement surprise en examinant de plus prêt l'objet.

"Mais c'est un sceau royal, non ?"

"Oui, ce qui veut dire que le meurtrier est l'un des rois ou chevalier du roi d'un de nos douze provinces."

"C'est pour cela que tu veux devenir un chevalier, pour te rapprocher de la noblesse afin de trouver qui est le propriétaire de cette bague."

"Oui tout à fait, j'ai du m'entraîner pendant plus de dix ans auprès du maître d'arme de mon père, il m'a appris tout ce qu'il me manquait. J'ai mis en pratique ses enseignements lors de tournois officiels que j'ai vaillamment gagné. Et maintenant je suis prête à devenir un vrai chevalier, il faut que je trouve un seigneur à qui prêter allégeance mais seulement à celui qui appartient ce sceau. Je me suis fait un nom dans les environs et si cet homme recherche un homme fort alors il n'hésitera pas un instant à me mettre sous ses ordres."

"Natsuki c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ce que tu fais, tu te jettes directement dans la gueule du loup.''

''Possible mais je n'ai guère le choix.''

''Et si le meurtrier découvrais ta véritable identité et tente de nouveau de te tuer ?"

"Alors je le tuerai avant qu'il ne puisse le faire." Répondit sérieusement la louve sans montrer aucune hésitation dans le timbre de sa voix.

Saeko se mit à frémir à cette déclaration. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son unique petite fille avait à ce point changé. Elle était froide et ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, même si cet homme était un monstre sanguinaire.

"Chérie as-tu la moindre idée à qui appartient cette bague ?"

"Peut être, c'était pour cette raison que j'allais me rendre au palais de Windbloom, j'ai entendu dire que tout les souverains des douze royaumes allait être présent. Je vais sûrement y aller après notre repas. Et avoir finalement mes réponses et mes questionnements. Voilà un des privilèges à être chevalier, on peut accéder aisément à de tels banquets."

"Natsuki je veux t'accompagner si c'est le cas.''

''Il est hors de question mère ! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu pourrais te faire blesser au processus. J'ai promis à père de te protéger. Et si tu cours le moindre danger alors je me laisserai distraire et nous pourrions être blessée toutes les deux ou même pire !''

''Crois-tu que cela me réjouisse de te voir ainsi flirter avec la mort !''

''Nous en avons déjà parlé !''

''Je sais…mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. Promet moi une chose alors." Demanda d'un ton suppliant Saeko en attrapant les mains de sa fille.

"Laquelle?"

"Si tu trouves l'assassin prévient moi avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot."

"Comme tu le disais auparavant, je suis ton idiote de fille dont je ne peux te promettre ceci. Mais une chose est sûr lorsque je me serais venger. Je reviendrais au château et j'accomplirai mon devoir en tant qu'héritière, et tout ce que tu souhaites. ''

''Si seulement tu arrives à survivre.'' Souffla désespérée la femme.

''…bon nous devons y aller, les autres nous attende à la taverne."

''J'aurais préférée profiter plus longuement de notre temps ensemble.''

''C'est pourtant toi qui a fait cette suggestion de dîner avec ces demoiselles et pas moi.''

''C'est vrai…je peux me tromper.''

La mère et la fille se préparèrent en silence et se dirigèrent vers la taverne la tête remplit de réflexion et doute.

* * *

**N/A** : Un petit message personnel pour les milles et une nuits, pour ta fic Dangereuse Séduction tu modifies toute l'histoire ou certains chapitres ?


	9. Chapter 9

Les milles et une nuits: Mais voyons comment peux-tu dire que je te harcèle ? Je te rappelle souvent qu'il faut qu'on fasse une suite (presque tous les jours) car tu fais toujours cela à la dernière minute ou tu oublies simplement. Je suis cruel alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu as fait décapité sous les yeux d'une fillette de dix ans son propre père. Et tu continues encore avec la suite. Oh je sais que tu n'es jamais satisfaite avec ce que tu écris, on recommence au moins six, sept fois un chapitre pour qu'il te convienne^^. Mais en général le résultat est bien. Je pourrais plutôt dire que c'est toi qui es cruelle ou sadique. Mais j'adore.

lissliou: Ah Shizuru réchauffera notre princesse de glace c'est certain. Le flash-back du chapitre précèdent est certes traumatisant mais ça a permit à Natsuki de devenir plus forte et courageuse. Et suicidaire par la même occasion oubliant que les autres puisent tenir à elle. Mais ça pourra changer par la suite avec Shizuru. Mais je ne vais pas dévoiler comment.

Guest: Merci

Nous pensons qu'il reste encore trois ou quatre chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire. Il y aura peut être un sequel enfin ce n'est pas certain, de plus je ne sais pas si ma coauteur sera de l'aventure, ou si je serai en solo.

* * *

**#Chapitre 09 Tout recommence#**

Saeko et sa fille allèrent dans la taverne nommée Tokiha. Ce ne fut pas difficile de retrouver le lieu car c'était le seul endroit qui était toujours animé par cette nuit encre et hivernale. Soudainement les deux Kruger entendirent quelqu'un crier :

"Sil vous plait ! Que quelqu'un arrête ce voleur."

Un homme de corpulence imposante et à la chevelure sale était en train de courir en direction de la sortie de la taverne et Natsuki fit par réflexe un croche pied quand celui-ci s'approcha à proximité d'elle. L'homme tomba aussitôt lourdement sur le sol, la louve l'attrapa sans ménagement par le col et souleva l'homme en l'entraînant derrière elle sans ménagement vers la taverne.

Une fille aux cheveux court et orangée accourra paniquée vers l'apprenti chevalier.

"Est-ce lui le voleur ?" Demanda la fille aux iris verts en lui montrant l'individu qui se débattait dans tout les sens afin de s'échapper.

"Oui ! Il n'a pas payé sa note." Répondit la rouquine en regardant avec méprit le voleur.

"Je vois." Répondit aussitôt Kruger qui se mit à fouiller la poche de l'ivrogne qui essaya de l'en empêcher en tentant de la frapper mais la beauté sombre évita facilement ses poings maladroits et prit dans la poche du saoulard sa bourse.

"Combien vous doit ce mécréant ?" S'enquit l'héroïne.

"Six pièces d'or."

Natsuki prit l'argent de la bourse et donna à la jeune femme rousse, l'ivrogne prit cette occasion pour s'échapper du chevalier et se rua sur la fille aux cheveux sombre qui l'évita facilement puis se trouvant derrière lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle le jeta de la taverne en lui donna un bon coup de pied au fesse. Tout le monde qui était présent dans la taverne regardait la cavalière aux cheveux sombres avec une profonde admiration.

"Merci beaucoup euh…"

"Natsuki Kruger."

"Et moi c'est Mai Tokiha, la propriétaire de cette modeste taverne."

Le louve se baissa légèrement en se mettant sur un de ses genoux et fit un délicat baise main à la gérante qui se met à rougir intensément par une telle courtoise.

''C'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer Mai-san.''

"Toujours à jouer les tombeurs mon fils." Remarqua en souriant sa mère en donnant des petits coup de coude à sa fille au niveau de ses cotes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! C'est simplement par politesse. Car tout bon chevalier doit être galant auprès d'une femme qu'importe son milieu social ou rang, c'est dans le code de la chevalerie. Et arrête de marier avec toutes les filles qui passent à notre passage ! La liste commence à devenir longue maintenant !"

"Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier autant, ça t'enfonce encore plus. Si elle te plait autant n'hésite pas à lui dire. Tu pourrais même avoir ses faveurs. Je suis convaincue qu'elle n'est pas insensible à ton charme et charisme."

"N'écoutez pas cette vieille folleaah." Cria la brunette qui à cet instant se fit tirer douloureusement la joue par sa génitrice, la louve lui jeta un regard noir quand celle-ci la relâcha.

"Vous voulez une table ?" Questionna la rouquine toujours en rougissant.

"Non nous sommes déjà avec des amies, elles se trouvent au fond. Mais merci de votre attention à notre égard." Remarqua poliment le chevalier aux jades qui observa ses compagnons de route qui rirent joyeusement.

"Je vois. Je vais demander à la serveuse de prendre votre commande."

"Merci infiniment."

* * *

La mère et son enfant allaient rejoindre le groupe des trois filles, mais à leur surprise Nao et Shizuru étaient ivres et avachit comme une masse sur la table en bois.

"Hé oui ! Je suis une princesse d'un grand royaume et j'ai fui mon pays à cause d'un mariage arrangé avec un espèce de parfait gentleman bien sous tout rapport. Mais malheureusement je ne l'aime pas..."

"Shizuru-sa... Shizuru ne dite pas n'importe quoi, vous avez trop bu." Bégaya terrorisée le femme de chambre de peur qu'on découvrir leur véritable identité.

"Si tu es un princesse alors je suis la reine d'Angleterre." Remarqua l'ancienne brigande à la chevelure cerise.

"Vraiment ? Enchanté ma reine." S'inclina Fujino.

"Enchantée princesse." Salut Nao en faisant une maladroite révérence.

Suzushiro se mit à soupirer face à ce triste duo et vit qu'elle n'était plus seule depuis un moment. Les deux femmes aux cheveux sombre et aux iris émeraudes avaient entièrement assistée à la scène.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

"Je crois que c'est pourtant évident, elles sont totalement ivres." Commenta le futur chevalier en voyant les deux femmes rires bêtement en s'échangeant des anecdotes et se resservant des boissons.

"Euh oui, c'est tout à fait ça !" Approuva précipitamment la blonde. La louve dubitative ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de la femme de chambre. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec ces femmes. Mais n'ayant pas le temps à se consacrer à la tâche de découvrir leur secret, la beauté sombre décida de s'installer en compagnie de sa mère à leur table.

"Arrraaa ! C'est notre vaillant et preux chevalier Natsuki." Souffla enthousiaste la châtaigne en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la beauté sombre alors qu'elle celle-ci s'empourprait furieusement par un tel contact si inopinée. Elle remarqua aussitôt sa mère sourire espiègle et souffler bravo tu as toute tes chances si elle est ivre. Kruger ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

"Je ne suis pas encore un chevalier pour l'instant."

"Je suis sûre que tu le deviendras trèèès rapidement, si tu veux je peux t'aider. J'ai des relations avec le roi de Windbloom."

"Vraiment ?" S'enquit intriguée la louve ce que remarqua la femme de chambre de la princesse qui se mit à pâlir que son maître puisse par maladresse dévoiler sa véritable identité.

"Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Kuga ne prenez pas au pied de la lettre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle a l'alcool mauvais et en plus elle n'a bu que la moitié d'une choppe de mauvais vin." Soupira la servante de l'héritière.

"Haruka ça suffit ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à la future reine de Windbloom." Gronda la beauté aux cramoisis en frappant bruyamment sa choppe sur la table renversant une majorité de l'alcool.

"Oui c'est ça ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à une future reine ? " Rajouta Nao.

La gouvernante se mit à soupirer fortement, elle n'allait pas tenir le coup encore plus longtemps. Tandis que l'héritière à la cascade ambrée continua de regarder tendrement le chevalier qui se mit à rougir timidement car la demoiselle se mit à lui toucher tendrement le contour de son visage.

"Vous êtes vraiment beau...''

''Merci...vous aussi...enfin vous êtes belle...''

''Ookini...comme je vous le disais avant qu'on ne m'interrompe constamment. J'appartiens à la famille royale de Windbloom. Mon véritable nom est Shizuru Fujino. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je me sens libérée de poids maintenant."

"Ne la croyait pas. Une fois elle s'est prise pour Cléopâtre et une autre fois pour la reine de sabbat. " Ajouta la femme de chambre paniquée.

"Haruka ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi irrespectueuse envers moi ! Tu veux que je te renvois ?"

"Shizuru, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez." Implora désemparée la domestique.

* * *

La louve se sentait soudainement comme nauséeuse, ses membres se mirent à trembler furieusement. Quelque chose la perturbait. C'était étrange mais ce malaise empira lui faisait presque perdre l'esprit.

''Natsuki est-ce que ça va ?'' Questionna soucieuse l'héritière aux rubis en lui serrant son avant bras.

''Non !'' Bégaya celle-ci aussi blanche qu'un linge. ''Ils sont là.'' Souffla t-elle comme une hystérique oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait en ce moment.

''Qui sont là ?'' Demanda inquiète la mère de la princesse de glace en essayant de toucher sa main qui était glacial. Mais la concernée la repoussa et on pouvait constater que ses yeux émeraudes étaient vide d'âme et de quelconque émotion.

''Ces monstres assoiffaient de vie humaines…je sens l'odeur du brûler et du souffre envahir l'atmosphère rendant l'air putride…et maintenant…il y a des cris…pleurs…du sang à perte de vue…des cadavres qui jonchent un par un sur le sol…tout est consumée par la violence sans aucune pitié. Je dois arrêter tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.''

Les protagonistes regardèrent avec choc le chevalier à la chevelure azure, se demandant si elle avait complètement perdu la tête. La princesse déchut se leva de sa place et dégaina son arme. Terrorisant tout ceux qui étaient dans la taverne. Croyant que prise de folie, elle allait faire un massacre...

"Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Hurla Kuga les yeux pleines de rage en se retournant vers l'entrée de la taverne. A la surprise de tous; il y avait des soldats vêtus d'une armure noir qui étaient entrés dans le lieu.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires le minable petit vermisseau. Nous sommes seulement venu chercher la princesse qui se cache misérablement ici et la rapporter sans encombre à notre chef."

"La princesse ? Mais de qui parlez vous ? Il n'y a pas de princesse en ces lieux paisible." La louve se retourna et vit Shizuru et Haruka trembler de peur.

"Qui aurait cru que la princesse de Zipzang se cacherait dans ce petit village." Commenta en riant le chef des soldats.

"Zipzang ?"

"Mai Tohika, princesse de Zipzang, nous vous avons enfin retrouvé. Veuillez vous rendre docilement. Nous vous ferons aucun mal comme à vos clients...enfin pas trop..."

Le chef des soldats montra avec son épée la tavernière et ordonna à ses hommes de la capturer et qu'importe les moyens à employer. La princesse de glace monta sur une table et sauta vers la fille aux cheveux orange, faisant de son corps une barrière.

"Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps." Objecta la fille aux iris émeraudes.

"Finissons-en rapidement ! Tuez sur le champ ce gêneur ! Il apprendra à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres." Cria le leader en donnant l'assaut à ses hommes.

Les sous-fifres coururent vers Kruger qui faisait pendant ce temps valser sa lame blessant toute personnes qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'elle, puis elle donna un coup de pied à un des hommes qui se trouvait en face d'elle, qui emporta par la même occasion tout ses camarades dans sa chute.

Natsuki vit qu'un soldat s'approchait de la rouquine et la poussa à temps sur le côté et se prit la lame sur l'épaule, laissant apparaître le sang coulant tout le long du bras de l'apprenti chevalier, les filles se aussitôt mirent à crier. La cavalière aux orbes forêts parât un après les autres les attaques enragés. Et elle jeta une chaise sur les soldats et commença à devenir de plus en plus sérieuse, elle enchaîna les coups les uns après les autres et les chevaliers ennemis tombèrent l'un après sur le sol. Après quelque minute, la majorité de ses opposants étaient à terre, et le chef regardant avec haine ses hommes agonissant et ceux qui eu la stupidité de fuir furent tout simplement exécutés par la lame impitoyable de leur chef. Qui n'acceptait pas ce genre de comportement lâche. La louve se dirigea vers le mercenaire et ils combattirent faisant retentir le métal de leurs armes. La princesse de glace reçut un puissant coup de pied à l'estomac mais réussit à rester debout sans fléchir et parvient à atteindre le ventre de son ennemi puis elle donna avec l'arrière de son épée un coup étourdissant son adversaire qui tomba à terre. Celui-ci n'avait eu le temps de se relever que la pointe d"une épée se trouva au niveau de sa gorge.

"Qui es-tu ? Parle ou je te tranche sans hésitation ta gorge." Commanda la louve sans aucun scrupule faisant couler du liquide carmin sur la pointe de sa lame.

"Nous sommes l'armée de la force."

"La force ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"C'est le nom de notre chef ultime, il nous guidera vers un meilleur monde de paix et de perfection."

"Qu'est-ce que ces que ces foutaises ? La paix et la perfection; c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comment pouvez vous dire ces choses alors que faites ce massacre ! Vous êtes simplement une bande d'illuminée qui prennent n'importe quelle excuse pour tuer ! Et pourquoi vous êtes venu pour la princesse de Zipzang ?"

"Notre chef nous à demander de ramener tout les héritiers des onze Royaumes."

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Je ne peux pas le dire car j'en ai pas la moindre idée." S'esclaffa l'homme.

"Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire cela ?" Cracha en colère la beauté sombre qui mit son pied sur sa main et se mit à la briser. Faisant craquer toutes les articulations de manière douloureuse pour sa victime. Qui s'égosilla atrocement de son mal comme un animal sauvage prit dans un piège.

''Alors ? Tu veux que je continue avec ton autre main et que je te coupe simplement tes deux jambes ? Tu n'aurais dès lors plus aucune utilité à ton fabuleux maître.''

"Je dis la vérité, de plus si je connaissais les réelle intentions de mon maître je ne te le dirais jamais même sous la torture ! Mais peut être qu'il est déjà trop tard ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Le soldat avait prit en cet instant les yeux rouges et se mit à rire de manière maléfique.

"Nous avons déjà réuni la plupart des princesses en ce moment, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre notre sauveur arriver."

"Que veux-tu dire par déjà réuni ? Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Le banquet à Windbloom. Les politiciens et régents des autres royaumes ont tous été invités pour cette occasion."

"Tu n'es pas si bête que tu ne le parais, vous allez tous périr pour la gloire de notre maître et nouveau monde."

"Comme si j'allais laisser ce produire ce genre d'événement."

''Et que va faire un simple chevalier contre notre surpuissant souverain ? Tu n'as aucune change.''

La bluette lasse de ce discours démagogique, enfonça son épée dans la cage thoracique de son adversaire qui perdit aussitôt la vie. Alors que ceux qui avaient assisté à ce spectacle furent des plus choqués. Mais surtout sa mère qui fut sans voix. La louve ne fit pas attention et se précipita à l'extérieur. Voyant que la petit village tranquillement ressemblait maintenant à un brasier géant. Les flammes étaient plus puissantes et suffocante à chaque seconde comme celle de l'enfer. Des enfants seuls se mirent à pleurer sur la dépouille de leur défunt parents. D'autres soldats continuaient leur boucherie. Mais la princesse de glace intervint se battant un par un contre ses ennemis. Tuant un grand nombre d'entre eux. Mais ceux-ci s'éloignèrent rapidement ayant fini leur tâche principale. Ce qui étonna la louve qui croyait qu'il ferait plus de résistance. La princesse de glace entièrement couverte de sang et blessure superficielle réalisa quelque chose d'important. Elle se dirigea promptement à l'auberge où elle séjournait et des villageois qui avaient réussit par miracle à survire de l'assaut de ces bouchers se relayèrent pour éteindre l'incendie de leur maison et des alentours.

''Hélène ! Non pas toi !'' Hurla désespérée la beauté sombre en voyant les flammes ronger sournoisement le bâtiment dont la charpente n'allait pas tenir le coup encore plus longtemps. Saeko parvient finalement à rejoindre sa fille et mit sa main sur son épaule lui disant qu'elle était sincèrement désolée pour son amie de toujours. Mais la bluette se retira du geste et n'accepta pas cette dure réalité.

''Takumi !'' Cria une autre voix, ce fut celle de la gérante de la taverne qui s'était écroulé sur ses genoux en pleurs, c'est-à-dire la princesse de Zipzang. Shizuru, Haruka et Nao assistèrent impuissante à cette tragédie. Natsuki ne pouvait plus supporter de revivre constamment les mêmes horreurs du passée et elle se sentait à chaque fois toujours aussi impuissante face à ce désastre. Tant de victimes succombaient devant ses yeux et ce village n'était certainement pas la seule victime à cet instant. Elle le savait.

Ne supportant pas de rester ainsi sans bouger comme il y a longtemps. L'héroïne à la chevelure jais se dirigea vers un villageois et lui retira brutalement un sceau qui devait sûrement servir à éteindre l'incendie. Elle jeta toute l'eau sur son corps et se mit à courir rapidement à l'intérieur des flammes de l'auberge. Ne faisant pas attention aux risques qu'elle prenait.

La louve pouvait entendre qu'on appelait par son nom mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et cacha son visage avec son bras pour se mettre à l'abri de la fumée nocive pour trouver le moindre survivant mais surtout son amie Youko.


	10. Chapter 10

lissliou: Merci on a bien besoin de courage pour écrire la suite ça devient difficile quand on se rapproche de la fin. La suite sera toujours riche en intrigue.

Woi : Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes autant cette histoire et que tu prennes aussi la peine de laisser un petit message.

DameAjisa Merci. Pour l'évolution de Natsuki se ne sera pas forcément dans cette histoire. Car la vengeance est la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux. Et bien sûr elle fera des bêtises^^.

Yoruichii: Connaissais pas la chanson j'ai dû voir sur le net. Oui Natsuki est assez populaire, le rêve des femmes, elle est forte, courtoise, ténébreuse et un peu bad girl/boy xD. C'est sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas satisfaire toutes ses admiratrices^^.

* * *

**#Chapitre 10 Furie#**

Le village avait pris une apparence désolée. Tout n'était que poussière et cendre. La plupart des bâtiments et habitation n'avait pas tenu face à cette attaque ravageuse. Le sang recouvrait ce qui restait des murs, les survivants pleuraient leurs morts ou tentèrent de les aider à reposer en paix.

Saeko était à l'extérieur de l'auberge embrasée par de terrible et menaçante flamme. La femme aux jades était complètement abattue par la tournure que venait prendre les événements. Elle allait même faire un malaise mais Shizuru a eu le réflexe de la rattraper dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille saute les pieds devant dans le danger. Plus le temps passait et plus cela présagé rien de bon.

Les autres jeunes files observèrent toujours le lieu en flamme qui se désagrégeait rapidement. Certaines poutres se mirent à s'effondrer faisant hurler désespérément la mère qui implorait les dieux qu'on ne lui prenne pas son unique enfant. Car elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle avait déjà tout perdu.

Soudainement elle entendit un fracas de verre brisé. Une ombre passa rapidement par la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur. Saeko vit une silhouette passer par cette même ouverture.

''Natsuki !'' La dite venait de sauter par la fenêtre avec un corps inconnu dans ses bras. Personne ne réalisa ce qu'il se produisait alors que Kruger était maintenant sur le sol en gémissant péniblement de douleur. On pouvait voir que sa peau était par endroit à vif, elle avait de méchantes traces de brûlure. Que ce soit au niveau de son épaule, de sa jambe droite. Un filet rougeâtre parcourra le long de sa tempe. Son visage était recouvert par la suie.

La fille aux émeraudes se leva difficilement et mit son amie Youko à même le sol. Les autres protagonistes la rejoignirent hésitante. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elles allaient trouver. La louve ferma les paupières de sa meilleure qui était sans vie. Elle retira toute la saleté qui se présentait sur son visage. Puis elle s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur ses lèvres glaciales. Puis elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine dont le cœur ne battait plus. Et elle hurla d'une plainte lancinante la perte qu'elle venait de faire.

La bluette se remémora à cet instant de deuil de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Hélène. Elle aussi fut l'une des survivantes du massacre du château de Biyune. Son père était un fidèle soldat de la garde royale. Et les deux jeunes filles se sont ainsi connues. Elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis. Et même après ce massacre, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau. Enfin c'est la louve qui avait retrouvée son amie...m ais seulement cinq ans plus tard.

Hélène avait certainement été capturée par l'ennemi pour être vendue comme esclave. Par un heureux concours de circonstances que les deux amies se sont retrouvées. La princesse aux jades s'était rendue à un marché près du territoire de Chaldea. Et c'est là qu'elle avait son amie vêtue de haillon et exhibée comme une bête de foire aux plus offrant. Elle portait à ses chevilles et poignets de lourdes chaînes l'empêchant de prendre la fuite. L'apprenti chevalier avait tout de suite remarqué sa condition déplorable. La chair sur les os, le regard dur, les traits abîmés par la fatigue. Et les seuls endroits où apparaissait sa peau, elles étaient marquées par de vilaines cicatrices probablement dues à des coups de fouets plus ou moins récents.

La brunette tenta de parler à son amie pour savoir si c'était bien elle, et ce fut le cas. Leurs souvenirs communs ne mirent aucun doute à leur esprit. Mais son esclavagiste jeta la brunette sans ménagement avant qu'elles ne purent discuter plus longuement de leur passé. Et l'homme lui dit que si elle veut s'approcher de sa marchandise, elle devait en payer le prix à la vente. La louve n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent à l'époque et dû travailler et participer à des tournois afin de gagner les récompenses pécuniaires.

C'est ainsi que la cavalière à la chevelure jais put acheter son amie de son terrible propriétaire. Même si cela lui faisait mal, elle devait devenir son propriétaire officiel, c'était commun de posséder une esclave ou même plusieurs. Car sinon si elle ne le faisait pas alors une personne sans scrupule la prendrait en sa possession. Donc la beauté aux émeraudes l'affranchit quand elle avait l'occasion de le faire. La beauté sombre après lui avoir redonnée sa liberté apprit tout les sévisses qu'avait vécu son amie. Elle était cuisinière et la maîtresse de son propriétaire ainsi que de ces convives s'il le fallait.

Youko ne voulait plus se séparer de son amie d'enfance même si celle-ci lui avait donné l'occasion de le faire en lui donnant une somme d'argent et un lieu pour se réfugier auprès de sa mère Saeko. Mais Hélène voulait aider la louve et rester à ses côtés. Car elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir rendue sa liberté mais aussi parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle depuis toujours. Ce que ne sut la concernée.

* * *

''Natsuki ?'' La dite reprenant finalement ses esprits se retourna vers la personne qui l'interpellait et vit sa génitrice s'accroupir à ses côtés.

''Est-ce que tu pourrais l'amener aux caveaux royales de notre famille mère ?''

''Pourquoi ?'' S'enquit celle-ci surprise.

''…Hélène m'a demandé que si un jour…elle mourrait…elle voulait être enterrée auprès de notre famille…''

''D'accord promis...tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?''

''Non...je dois d'abord aller au château de Windbloom.'' Déclara Kruger qui se leva mais elle sentit une main la retenir fermement par le poignet.

''Natsuki c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et tu n'es pas apte à y aller.''

''Tu te trompes. Je vais parfaitement bien.'' Remarqua celle-ci en retirant brutalement sa poigne de sa mère.

''Tu es blessée par cette chute et l'intoxication de cette fumée de l'incendie. De plus tu es envahi par la haine, la seule chose que tu veux faire en cet instant c'est te venger. Je le vois à tes yeux. Tu ne peux affronter ses hommes dans un état pareil ! C'est simplement du suicide !''

''Je sais ce que je fais ! Je ne suis plus une enfant comme tu ne le cesses bêtement de l'imaginer !'' Cria la louve qui se prit une claque de Saeko.

''Non tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ou ce que tu dis. Oui tu as grandis et tu as changé je ne peux le nier. Cependant si tu allais bien, tu ne t'emporterais pas aussi facilement ! Tu viens juste de perdre Hélène et ça te touche de près. Ça te fait revivre d'ancien démon du passé. Alors je t'en supplie… calme toi et reparlons-y demain quand tu y auras repris tes esprits.''

Mais l'épéiste n'écouta pas les considérations de Saeko et siffla bruyamment. Des bruits de sabots se rapprochèrent de l'héroïne et son fidèle destrier approcha de son cavalier.

Le chevalier se dirigea sans perdre un instant vers sa monture et grimpa en quatrième vitesse. Quant à Shizuru et Mai, elles se mirent devant Natsuki, l'empêchant de partir vers sa destination finale.

"Dégagez !"

"Non !" Répliquèrent en cœur les deux princesses.

"Allez-vous en ! Et maintenant ou je vous piétine avec mon cheval !" Hurla pleine de rage la louve le regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Son cheval se mit à se cabrer sur les pattes arrière se montrant plus imposant et menaçant mais les deux héritières ne bougèrent pas de leur position initiale.

"Non ! Pas question ! Nous voulons t'accompagner. Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller seul." Constata la châtaigne qui se mit aux côtés de la louve et tenta de lui toucher le genou. Mais la brunette fit déplacer sa monture sur le côté.

''Ça ne concerne que moi ! Je n'hésiterai pas un moment à déposer de votre vie s'il le faut princesse Fujino. Ou de tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin !'' Menaça la brune qui pointa brusquement sa lame de son arme au niveau de cou de la demoiselle à la chevelure caramel.

''Allez-y ! Mais je ne pense que vous ferez ce geste irréparable. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien à ce que j'ai pu voir.''

**''VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ RIEN DE MOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS AUSSI GENTIL QUE JE LE PARAIS** **!''** Pesta en colère Kruger qui serra fortement sa lame retenant comme elle le pouvait ses tremblements.

"Je pense du contraire, vous nous avez sauvé auparavant. Et je ne pense pas que votre amie veuille vous voir dans un état pareil. Elle serrait grandement peinée.''

**''NE ME PARLEZ PAS D'ELLE.**'' Cracha la bluette qui fit couler lentement le sang de la buveuse de thé qui était toujours aussi impassible. Sa femme de chambre allait intervenir mais lui fit immédiatement signe de ne pas le faire.

"Nous ne partirons pas de votre chemin, nous avons des proches et des amis qui se trouvent actuellement au palais de Windbloom, nous ne pouvons les abandonner."

"Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuies de vos royaumes respectifs ? Toi la princesse de Windbloom et toi la princesse de Zipzang. C'est facile de dire qu'on veut aider mais ce ne sont que des mots vides de promesses et sincérités. Que se passera t-il si ont vous capture et que ces monstres mettent en marche leur plan maléfique ? Alors là vous commencerez à pleurer ?pour que je vienne vous sauver ou tout autre soldat ?" Cracha véhément en colère la princesse de glace.

"Non, nous ferons tout pour protéger nos peuples et ceux qui vivent près de nos frontières, et tu ne peux y aller seul. Tu es blessé et puis tu ne connais pas le château de Windbloom comme je le connais, il y a de nombreux passages secrets qui nous empêcherons de nous faire remarquer par l'ennemi. Ainsi nous aurons l'effet de surprise. Alors que si tu y vas sans aucune aide, ils te captureront aisément et t'exécuteront sans aucune culpabilité. Et tu aurais fait tous ses sacrifices pour rien ? Est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites. Gâcher ta vie ainsi ?" Répondit la beauté aux rubis qui vit que son interlocutrice fléchissait doucement à son argumentation.

''Vraiment des belles paroles.''

''Qui sont véridiques et tu le sais toi-même. Partir sans un plan de bataille n'est pas ce que ferait un chevalier de votre envergure, n'est-ce pas ?''

''...peut être...'' Souffla défaite la cavalière aux émeraudes.

"Et puis si nous sommes toutes les deux là nous pourrons dire ce qui s'est passé à nos parents." Rajouta Tokiha.

''Mais il est beaucoup trop tard. N'avez-vous pas remarquez que tu avais été planifié depuis le début ? Je suis convaincue que Windbloom est tombée sous le joug de ces misérables comme les autres royaumes qui sont sans leur dirigeant.''

''...''

''Natsuki…pour mon frère Takumi ? Est-ce qu'il…est…mort ?'' Questionna hésitante la tavernière.

''Je ne sais pas…il n'était pas à l'intérieur…mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il soit en vie…c'est probablement une ruse pour vous faire sortir de votre cachette.''

''Une sorte d'appât ?'' Commenta tristement la rousse qui réalisa finalement qu'il n y avait plus d'espoir à revoir son frère.

''Probablement. Connaissant ces monstres, ils ont dû le supprimer et garder le corps auprès d'eux afin que vous pensiez qu'il est toujours en vie et que vous veniez le chercher.'' Mai se mit à pleurer fasse à cette effroyable révélation.

''Pouvons-nous vous accompagner ?'' Questionna de nouveau Fujino qui observa du coin de l'œil Tokiha.

La louve savait qu'il lui était impossible de passer tout les gardes et d'arriver au château en disant qu'un groupe de malade veulent faire apparaître un soi disant sauveur et recréer un nouveau monde, déjà qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, alors qu'en sera t il des autres ? Elle accepta donc à contre cœur que les deux demoiselles l'accompagne.

"L'une de vous devra prendre un cheval, je ne peux avoir qu'une personne avec moi." Commenta le chevalier aux orbes forêts.

La rouquine se dirigea vers les écuries chercha un cheval qui était à l'extérieur sans aucun propriétaire. Quant à la châtaigne grimpa à la monture de la beauté sombre et se mit en face de Natsuki, celle-ci la sentit trembler de peur.

"Surtout ne lâchez pas les reines, et aussi je vous tiens contre moi vous ne chuterez pas.'' Shizuru se sentit toute de suite réconfortée par les mots de la fille aux cheveux sombres et se relaxa quand elle sentit les bras de la louve se rapprocher d'elle.

''Ookini.''

''Et puis... j'aimerai aussi vous remercier d'avoir mis mes idées en place. J'en avais visiblement besoin."

''C'était un plaisir.'' Sourit la princesse aux rubis alors qu'elle vit les rougeurs de la brune.

Et les trois compagnons partirent aussitôt en direction de Windbloom.

* * *

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire.


	11. Chapter 11

DameAjisa: Une partie des réponses à tes questionnements sont présentes dans ce chapitre.

Shizuru: Ara DameAjisa est-ce que tu es toi aussi tombée sous le charme extraordinaire de ma Natsuki. _Encore une autre rivale que je dois anéantir discrètement._ Ça m'étonne pas elle si extraordinaire, merveilleuse, belle, intelligente... (Éloges qui durent encore deux bonnes heures)...mais elle **N'APPARTIENT QU'A MOI** alors pas touche ou sinon...il vaudrait mieux pas que tu saches ce que je pourrais te faire subir (rire démoniaque). Non je plaisantais…enfin faut voir…

Yoruichii: Oh tu es méchante...je ne suis pas du tout fan de rock contrairement à ma coauteur. Qui m'a fait la même remarque que toi sur mon absence de culture musicale. Mais j'aime seulement le rap^^. La baston est au prochain chapitre.

lissliou: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. C'est comme une drogue, on s'en lasse jamais...ce qui veut dire discrètement d'en laisser encore^^.

* * *

**#Chapitre 11: Une partie de la vérité dévoilée#**

Les trois princesses sont arrivées près du palais de Windbloom près d'une forêt, elles virent de loin des soldats de la force devant l'entrée; près du pont levis. Certaines parties du château étaient grandement endommagées, probablement par l'attaque violente de cet ennemi. Il y avait de la fumée un peu partout, des fenêtres brisées et des soldats de l'armée des Fujino qui jonchait mort dans une immense marre de sang.

''Oh non…père, mère…'' Souffla terrorisée la châtaigne qui imaginait les pires scénarios dans sa tête en voyant les méfaits de cette troupe.

"Mince, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils sont déjà là et sur leur garde. ils ont aussi envahi les points stratégiques. Comment va-t-on faire pour entrer sans se faire remarquer ? Fujino tu avais dit qu'il y avait des passages secrets dans les parages. Où sont-ils ? Fujino ?" Questionna la cavalière à la chevelure jais alors que son interlocutrice était toujours perturbée par le paysage morbide qui lui faisait face. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses rubis et que ses mains convulsionnèrent fortement. Soudainement elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui tenir une de ses mains. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Kruger qui lui avait porté ce geste réconfortant.

''Je sais que vous avez peur en ce moment pour vos proches. Mais rester ainsi à ne rien faire n'aidera pas la situation à avancer alors qu'elle est des plus critiques, vous deviez vous douter de ce qu'il se passerait en m'accompagnant. Alors ressaisissez-vous. Nous devons voir de près ce qu'il se passe au château et ainsi on pourra peut être faire quelque chose quand nous serons à l'intérieur.''

''Kannin na…je...''

''Ce n'est rien…c'est normal d'être bouleversée ainsi…on exprime différemment ses émotions. Moi c'est par la colère comme vous l'avez pu le constater auparavant…'' Sourit timidement la louve qui tenait toujours les mains de la beauté aux rubis.

''Il y a un passage dans le jardin de la cour, il faut faire tout le tour en suivant la rivière qui contourne le château. Il n'y aura personne. C'est assez difficile d'y accéder quand on ne connaît pas parfaitement le lieu. Je l'ai utilisé auparavant pour m'enfuir du château, ça nous mènera directement dans ma chambre."

"D'accord. Nous devons d'abord laisser nos montures ici, il ne faut pas qu'on nous remarque. Ou s'en sera fini pour nous."

Natsuki et ses compagnons descendirent de leurs montures, et le chevalier à la cascade azure mit sa main sur épaule en grimaçant, les deux princesses accoururent immédiatement pour voir la blessée.

"Ce n'est rien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités pareilles. Allons-y pendant qu'il est encore temps." Protesta obstinément l'apprenti chevalier.

"Non nous devons panser tes blessures. Tu ne seras pas apte de combattre à ton avantage." Insista la Tokiha.

''Il n'y a pas de négociation. Nous affronter de puissant adversaire. Ils faut être prêt pour cela.'' Commenta fermement l'héritière de Windbloom. Voyant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. La louve soupira et se laissa faire docilement.

Mai arracha un bout de sa jupe et Shizuru l'imbiba d'eau qu'elle avait gardé dans une gourde. Puis la buveuse de thé mit délicatement le linge sur l'épaule de la blessée afin de désinfecter au mieux sa coupure, quant à la rouquine elle commença faire deux bandages aux mains qui étaient brûlés à vif.

"Je suis désolée Shizuru-sama et Mai-sama pour la manière dont je me suis comportée envers vous tout à l'heure. J'ai outrepassé mes droits. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à vous de cette façon et je vous promets dorénavant que je ferais tout pour vous protéger au péril de ma vie." Déclara solennellement l'apprenti chevalier avec un regard sérieux et profond de sincères promesses.

Les deux concernées parurent surprise par ce que venait de dire la cavalière aux jades et se mirent à devenir rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle virent le sourire de la fille aux yeux jade. Ensuite elles entendirent le bruit d'une branche cassée derrière eux, la beauté sombre sur ses gardes se mit aussitôt en face des deux princesses et dégaina son glaive afin de les protéger.

A cet instant nos protagonistes virent arriver Nao en compagnie de Haruka qui étaient toutes deux couvertes d'un long vêtement brunit recouvrant partiellement leur visage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !" Aboya en colère Kruger.

"Ce n'est pas bien de nous laisser en retrait." Remarqua faussement peinée Yuuki.

''Je ne pouvais pas laisser mademoiselle toute seule. C''est mon devoir de rester constamment à ses côtés.'' Remarqua la femme de chambre.

"Mais c'est dangereux ! On ne joue pas là ! Vous pouvez être blessées ou mourir dans le meilleur des cas. Vous avez vu de vos propres yeux à qui nous avons à faire. Ces personnes ne se montreront pas clémente envers vous tout comme moi si vous me ralentissez de quelques façons !" Pesta irritée la louve.

"On le sait mais je veux pas changer de monde. Je l'aime bien celui-ci, nous voulons aider même si tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu veux récolter tous les lauriers et que ton nom soit connu de génération en génération comme le sauveur du monde et bien je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux aussi participer." Contesta la fille à la chevelure rouge.

''Et moi je ne quitterai pas Shizuru-sama. Ou alors il faudra me tuer.'' Commenta sans démordre Suzushiro.

L'apprenti chevalier se mit à soupirer de lassitude. Déjà que s'occuper de deux princesses c'était assez éprouvant, alors si on doit rajouter en plus deux autres personnes à sa tâche. Cela devenait extrêmement compliqué. Et la discrétion devenait plus difficile.

"D'accord. Mais si vous nous accompagnez vous devez faire exactement ce que je dis et pas d'initiative quelconque ou je vous laisse dans le pétrin, on ne sait pas ce qui va arriver quand on sera à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas envie de courir dans tout les sens pour vous venir au secours. J'ai des choses plus importante à l'esprit." Les femmes se mirent à acquiescer.

* * *

Passant par le passage qu'avait emprunté auparavant Shizuru pour s'enfuir du château, les compagnons entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre. La louve entrebâilla la porte pour mieux voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et vit des hommes vêtus d'armure noir roder aux alentours. Ils étaient aux nombres de quatre et se trouvaient au quatre coins du couloir.

"Mince, ils ne pas nombreux, mais le problème c'est que si j'attaque l'un d'eux. Les autres appelleront à l'aide à leurs camarades et on sera découvert, comment va t-on faire?" Réfléchit le chevalier à la chevelure azure cherchant à créer une diversion.

"J'ai une idée !" S'exclama Nao qui parla discrètement à Shizuru, Mai et Haruka et les jeunes filles semblèrent toutes d'accord. Alors que la beauté sombre exclue des messes basses semblait intriguée.

Les demoiselles sortirent soudainement de la chambre chacun d'un côté, laissant la fille aux cheveux bleus totalement paniquée par la tournure des événements. Puis elle vit que les gardes avaient remarqué les demoiselles, elle ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment. Mais une chose était certaine, elle devait agir le plus rapidement possible, toutefois elle remarqua que les hommes souriaient et rirent, ce qui était étrange. Car normalement ils auraient dû les capturer ou simplement les tuer. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Les filles étaient en train d'utiliser leur charme et on dirait que ça avait marché. Puis chacune d'elles prirent un objet qui était aux alentours et frappa le garde qu'elle séduisait et ils tombèrent un par sur le sol et les jeunes filles ramenèrent leur corps inconscient dans la chambre.

"Ma parole ! Vous êtes complètement folle ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à l'instant ! Je n'aurais jamais pu tous vous aider s'il se passait quelque chose de grave ! Vous avez de la chance de vous en être en sortie ainsi !" Aboya la princesse de glace.

Les filles se mirent à sourire chaleureusement au chevalier qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir mais surtout de bouder.

"Nous savons que c'était dangereux mais c'était le seul moyen de nous débarrasser de ces hommes." Remarqua Yuuki.

"Et nous avons confiance en toi Natsuki pour nous sortir de cette situation si elle devenait compliqué." Sourit chaleureusement la châtaigne.

"Merci Kruger de t'inquiéter autant pour nous." Déclara reconnaissante la servante des Fujino.

''Oui on se sent en sécurité avec toi.'' Finit Tokiha.

La princesse de glace devint aussitôt encore plus écarlate par tant de compliment.

"Je...je n'étais pas inquiet."

Les filles se mirent aussitôt à rire par sa pudeur.

"Bon ne recommencez plus d'accord ? Si je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ça sera entièrement de votre faute !"

"Alors je te ramènerais en vie en faisant du bouche à bouche.'' Répondirent à l'unisson les quatre filles puis elles se regardèrent entre elles avec mépris et Natsuki qui se trouva au milieu pu sentir à ce moment là de l'électricité dans l'air et commençait à frissonner de peur.

"Euh…hum…bon…nous devons essayer d'aller à la salle du trône et voir ce qui se passe, Shizuru-sama comment faisons-nous pour y aller discrètement sans que l'on nous remarque ?''

"Shizuru." Dit celle-ci à l'étonnement de la cavalière aux émeraudes.

"Pardon ?"

"Appelle moi Shizuru et non sama.''

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour discuter de nos appellations."

"J'attends."

"S...Shi...Shizuru..."

"Voilà."

"Et moi c'est Mai et non Mai-sama." Protesta jalouse la rouquine quand elle voyait la buveuse de thé apprécié un peu trop que l'apprenti l'appelle par son prénom aussi facilement.

"Quoi ?"

"Mai."

"Vous allez pas toutes me le faire, bon Shizuru, Mai, Nao et Haruka…est-ce que ça va maintenant ? On peut passer à la suite du plan qui est visiblement plus importante ?" Souffla exaspérée la louve en levant les bras en l'air.

Les filles se mirent à acquiescer avec enthousiasme.

"Nous pouvons passer par les cuisines et au fond se trouve une porte qui mène à un passage secret qui mène aux catacombes du château. Les galeries sont nombreuses mais je connais le chemin pour aller directement à l'arrière de la salle du trône."

"D'accord allons-y."

* * *

Le groupe passa aux endroits qu'avait indiqué l'héritière de Windbloom et les demoiselles se trouvèrent maintenant cachées derrière les rideaux qui entouraient le siège royal et elles virent les principaux dirigent des 11 Royaumes encerclés par l'armé de la force.

La châtaigne fut choquée d'apercevoir son prétendu fiancé donner des directives aux soldats ennemis.

"Vous ne les avez pas encore, qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'idiot ! Ce ne pas aussi difficile de capturer une fille sans défense." Cracha l'homme irrité par une telle incompétence.

"Mais elle n'était pas seule, il y avait un homme qui la protégé." Protesta un de ses sous-fifre.

"Tu veux dire qu'un seul homme a pu battre une quinzaine de tes meilleurs soldats ?"

"Je suis désolé maître, je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, ne inquiète pas. Dorénavant je n'aurai plus besoin de tes pitoyables services." Kanzaki se mit sans hésitation à poignarder le soldat au niveau de son cœur avec son épée, celui-ci tomba raide mort et les prisonniers se mirent à crier de terreur.

"Comment oses-tu agir Kanzaki, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de ta part," Gronda le père de Shizuru qui ne pu finir sa phrase car il avait reçu un poignard au niveau de son œil. La déesse aux cramoisis qui fut spectatrice allait hurler mais Kruger l'arrêta à temps en mettant sa main devant sa bouche car cela aurait pu leur porter préjudice, si elle avait dévoilé par mégarde leurs présences. ''Je n'aime pas qu'on m'interrompe. C'est mal poli. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir le vieillard. Vous avez de la chance que vous ayez un autre œil. Ça pourra vous être utile alors que l'autre n'est plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. Mais il ne faut pas m'ennuyer si vous voulez le garder.'' Commenta sournoisement le brun qui se mit à rire puis faisait un signe à ces hommes d'aller où se trouvaient les cinq amies.

"Je sais que vous êtes là caché derrière le trône mes petits, si vous ne sortez pas de votre cachette et que vous vous opposer à moi alors je devrais tuer une autre personne ici présente, par exemple la reine de Windbloom, ou la princesse de Florence; j'ai l'embarras du choix on dirait."

Les demoiselles sortirent de leur cachette et la louve jeta son arme sur le sol et émis une aura malfaisante envers l'héritier d'Artai.

"Maa, maa; on dirait que maintenant nous sommes au grand complet. Quelle chance ! Je n'aurais pas vous chercher plus longtemps; princesse Fujino, princesse Tokiha et princesse Yuuki."

"Nao…ttt...tu es une princesse toi aussi ?" Bégaya Natsuki surprise par la découverte.

"Ouais, j'avoue que je ne m'en vante pas vraiment." Répondit la concernée en croisant des bras.

''Hé bien ça, on ne peut pas dire le contraire.''

Le tyran se mit à rire de nouveau puis à sourire de façon machiavélique.

"On dirait que le livre avait raison, tout ce passe comme prévu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce de malade !" Cria la brunette à bout de nerf.

"Hmm, nous avons un autre invité surprise, ne saurais-tu pas le fameux chevalier qui se met à travers mes plans à moi et mon maître."

"Peut être, faut voir." Rétorqua espièglement la cavalière aux jades.

"Tu es bien amusant, tu n'as pas peur on dirait et pourtant tu devrais, je vais bientôt invoquer le sauveur et il détruira tout le mal qui corrompt ce monde misérable."

"Tu es complètement malade !" Grommela la beauté sombre qui remarqua l'armorie que portait Kanzaki et sorti la bague qu'elle avait dans sa poche. C'était la même qu'avait la bague de l'assassin de son père et puis elle remarqua la couleur des yeux c'était les mêmes qu'il y avait dix ans elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie.

''Hé toi le mégalo, c'est à qui cette chose ? Probablement du côté de ta famille ou une de tes connaissances proche.''

L'apprenti chevalier à la chevelure jais montra la bague à l'héritier d'Altai qui se mit à trembler de rage.

''Où as-tu eu le symbole de mon père ?''

''Le symbole de votre père...c'est donc lui le misérable qui a envahi le château de Biyune et qui a fait ce carnage ?'' Commenta sous le choc Kruger alors que ses émeraudes remplit de colère prirent une teinte obscure. Et sa main tremblante de colère serra fortement la chaîne.


	12. Chapter 12

DameAjisai: Moi aussi je suis jaloux que Natsuki soit aussi populaire. J'aimerai aussi l'être avec le filles^^. Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'intéresse toujours autant l'histoire.

Yoruichii: citation de toi: "Rooooh tu connais pas Pat Benatar? Hérétique au bûché! Allez hop avec Youko!" Bon il y a eu à la fin je plaisantais donc je te pardonne. Désolée mais je connais que Nirvana en rock. Mieux que rien. C'est vrai que ce serait amusant de voir cette Natsuki aussi populaire dans le monde des otomes.

lissliou: Oui c'est enfin la fin...enfin...

Hitomie Kruger: Oui c'est une horreur de laisser des messages sur mobile. Donc tu mérites des remerciements. Ah on aurait les réactions des filles sur l'identité de Natsuki mais on ne s'est pas vraiment attardé là dessus. Nao une princesse, ah...ça dépend des personnes, certains ne s'y attendait pas et d'autres comme toi s'en doutait. Peut être l'intuition.

* * *

**#Chapitre 12 Le combat final#**

"Sale pourriture ! J'avais donc raison en me méfiant de ta famille ! Où es ton salopard de père ?" Hurla Kruger folle de rage alors que les invités commencèrent à avoir plus peur de Natsuki que de Reito.

"Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mon père ou d'évoquer son nom misérable." Il s'approcha rapidement de la louve et lui asséna un violent coup de poing, mais l'apprenti chevalier ne semblait pas avoir senti la douleur et le regarda encore plus méchamment le garçon brun. Il essaya de prendre des mains le sceau que tenait l'apprenti chevalier, mais celle-ci le jeta par terre et l'écrasa. Ce qui irrita grandement Kanzaki par une telle opposition.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, si je veux je peux te tuer maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ta présence. Veux-tu une mort lente et douloureuse ou insupportable ? Oh mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est exactement la même chose. Je pourrais t'apprendre à ne pas parler sans autorisation en te tranchant la langue. Je n'aurais plus à supporter ta voix..."

Reito sortit son épée en direction de la fille aux yeux verts et les compagnons de la concernée se mirent immédiatement en travers du chemin du monstre.

"Nao ? Mai ? Haruka ? Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Partez de là !" Aboya la bluette mais le mur humain resta intact.

"Pas question !" Crièrent obstinément les amies.

L'homme se mit à rire face à ce spectacle des plus délectables et qui pouvaient certainement lui servir par la suite. Ce cavalier aux jades serait une bonne monnaie d'échange si ces princesses lui donnaient du fil à retordre et il rangea son épée.

"Tu es vraiment très populaire jeune homme. C'est amusant pour une personne de ton genre…Je ne veux surtout pas que mes précieuses princesse meurent pour _l'instant_ car j'ai encore besoin de leur aide, sinon à quoi cela me servirait-il de vous avoir tous réuni ici ?"

"Pourquoi as-tu autant besoin de nous toutes ?" Demanda prestement Shizuru en dévisageant avec mépris son fiancé.

"Oh ma très chère épouse... ''

''Nous ne sommes pas mariés et nous ne le seront certainement jamais !'' Cracha en colère la buveuse de thé alors que son fiancé d'une poigne de fer, serra son cou l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses rubis et souffle devint plus difficile. Elle essaya de s'extraire de ces puissantes mains mais en vain. L'héritière de Windbloom commençait à tourner de l'œil.

''Lâchez-la immédiatement ou vous allez le regretter !'' Ordonna Natsuki qui allait intervenir mais Kanzaki lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'estomac faisant valser la beauté aux jades très loin en arrière. Celle-ci essayant de se relever mais péniblement, elle toucha son ventre qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir et elle se mit à cracher du sang. Kruger ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait si aisément la repousser. Sa force était loin d'être comparable à celle d'un être humain normal.

''Toujours à m'interrompre quand je parle, c'est lassant à force. La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément avec vous.'' Répondit le chef de guerre qui relâcha la beauté aux rubis, celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol en toussant fortement. '' Je vous ai réuni ici afin de pouvoir invoquer les esprits protecteurs des onze royaumes, ils sont aussi connus sous le nom de familiers."

"Les familiers ? Ne serait-ce pas de l'ordre de la magie ? Ils n'en existent pas, ce ne sont que des contes abracadabrantesque.'' Questionna sceptique Haruka qui aida Fujino à se relever.

"La magie existe bel et bien. C'est juste que vous n'en aviez pas conscience. Les familiers sont des monstres mythologiques qui existent depuis des la création du monde, et le rôle de chacun et de veiller sur leurs royaumes ainsi que leurs héritiers, c'est à dire vous les Himes, et comme il y a 12 royaume il y a dons donc 12 familiers. Enfin je devrais dire 11 en les invoquant, je détiendrais tous les pouvoirs, personne ne m'arrêtera. Comme ils seront tous réunis au même endroit, notre lord apparaîtra à ce moment propice et détruira tout à son passage."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi 11 et non douze." Demanda sceptique Tokiha.

"Malheureusement la 12ème princesse a disparu lorsque mon père attaqua le château de Biyune.''

"J'avais parfaitement raison ! Tu es une vraie pourriture comme ton si vénérable père, c'est génétique cette folie meurtrière on dirait." Hurla Kruger qui avec toute la force de son esprit se releva et ramassa son épée puis se rua vers son ennemi mais une ombre noir apparut autour de Kanzaki et projeta violemment la louve en l'air et elle atterrit avec une grande force sur la table du banquet en faisant un grand fracas sur son passage.

Mais cela n'arrêtait nullement l'héroïne à la chevelure azurée qui se releva doucement. Son visage était en sang et ses amies voulaient rejoindre mais les hommes du tyran les en empêchèrent aussitôt.

"Tu as l'air de connaître les Duran on dirait, mais qui es-tu réellement ?"

La cavalière aux émeraudes ne pouvait révéler qu'elle était la dernière hime qui était supposée être morte, et comme elle avait pris le nom de sa mère; personne ne saurait le lien avec la famille Duran.

"J'étais une grande amie avec leur fille et ton père la tuer comme son père, qu'est-ce qui fait en ce moment ce lâche ? Il tue pour le plaisir ou il est en train de se cacher ?"

"LA FERME !" Rugit l'héritier d'Altai. "Mon père n'est plus à cause de Kento Duran, il était revenu au château gravement blessé et inconscient. Il n'a pas survécu à sa blessure puis il mourra quelques heures après d'atroces plaintes."

"Bon débarras, il l'avait bien mérité. Ce n'est pas une perte pour l'humanité."

L'ombre qui entourait Kanzaki entoura le cou de Natsuki et la leva en l'air puis l'ombre se propagea et couvrit entièrement la poitrine de l'apprenti chevalier qui commençait à convulsionner.

"Reito ! Arrête ça immédiatement ne lui fais pas de mal ou alors je me tue. Et je crois savoir que tu as besoin de toutes les himes pour ton plan maléfique ?" Menaça la châtaigne qui avait un couteau sous sa gorge.

''Tu n'oseras pas Shizuru…'' La dite enfonça progressivement la lame contre sa peau neige qui se tenta de liquide carmin.

"On ne peut jamais s'amuser. Comme c'est dommage, mon petit plaisir est remporté à un peu plus tard."

La beauté aux jades tomba comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol, elle respira difficilement et la buveuse de thé accourra en sa direction.

"Shizuru…pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est insensé…" Souffla la brunette qui toucha délicatement la coupure toujours sanguinolente de la beauté aux rubis qui souriait malgré la situation.

"Je ne le laisserai jamais te tuer même si je dois par la même occasion mourir."

''Pourquoi ? On se connaît à peine, je suis seulement un parfait inconnu.'' S'enquit étonnée la louve.

''Pourtant tu n'a pas hésité à me secourir dans la forêt de Windbloom. Et tu ne me connaissais pas.''

''Ce n'est pas la même chose.''

''C'est vrai, c'est différent maintenant. De plus, il y a des personnes qui seraient malheureuse de te voir disparaître. Comme ta mère, je l'ai vu quand tu as bravé le danger des flammes à cette auberge. Elle était détruite à l'idée de te perdre. Elle t'aime beaucoup et c'est aussi mon cas.'' A ces mots les deux filles se mirent à rougir.

''Comme c'est touchant l'amour. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Non franchement, j'ai simplement envie de vomir.'' Reito se mit à rire puis appela un de ses hommes qui lui apporta un livre étrange, il y avait beaucoup de signe mystérieux et la couverture était en cuir marron et très abîmé par le temps.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais réaliser ton précieux souhait Shizuru. Tu mourras au côté de ton chevalier adoré tout comme les autres ci-présent, il est temps pour moi d'invoquer les esprits."

Reito se mit à lire le livre et disait des incantations incompréhensibles pour ceux qui étaient présent après plusieurs minutes. Les princesses des douze royaumes se mirent toutes à trembler et à tomber sur le sol et à gémir de douleur en ce tenant chacun une partie de leur corps, leurs amis et parents essayaient de voir ce qui leur arrivaient ais furent perdue par leurs étranges comportements. Ils virent ensuite apparaître un signe rouge sur leur corps, on le voyait à travers leur vêtement, elles avaient toutes le même symbole mais à différent endroit de leur corps. Une sorte de signe de l'infini en rouge. Puis on entendit des grognements féroces dehors et une forte lumière éblouir la salle de bal.

Les Himes commençaient à avoir chaud et sentait leur esprit s'étourdir et après plusieurs elle semblait redevenir normal, mais le symbole qu'elle avait été toujours là, c'était comme si elle était marquée au fer.

"Voilà ! Mon utopie va finalement arriver !" Se mit à commenter l'héritier d'Altai mais il n'avait pas vu que Kruger était elle aussi en train de trembler. Mais plus furieusement que les autres princesses. La châtaigne aux rubis était paniquée par sa réaction et son état et chercha à calmer la cavalière à la chevelure jais qui se mit à crier de douleur et de folie.

Tous se mirent à la regarder avec stupéfaction et ils ne comprirent pas ce qui lui arriver. Et ils virent quel aussi avait le même symbole que les princesses.

Mais son comportement était différent des autres qui s'étaient toutes calmée. Elle se tenait la tête et essaya de se frapper sur le sol pour éteindre son mal mais Shizuru qui a su prévoir à temps ses actions la serra aussitôt dans ses bras afin de la calmer mais la louve se débattait comme une forcenée. Mai, Haruka, et Nao qui prirent cette occasion de fuir accoururent pour calmer la brunette mais celle-ci continua d'hurler d'agonie.

"Tu es aussi une hime. C'est incroyable…les choses tournent en ma faveur." Remarqua incrédule Reito.

Ses amies étaient sous le choc par cette nouvelle, Natsuki serait une princesse mais surtout elle serait une fille et non un homme comme elles l'avaient toutes imaginées. Celle-ci se calma difficilement.

"On dirait que je ne peux plus le cacher maintenant."

Les filles venaient de remarquer mais les cheveux de la louve avait poussé et se trouvait au niveau de son dos.

"Je suis désolée, je ne vous pas dit ma véritable identité ou plutôt je l'ai omise de la dire."

La femme combattante se leva à l'aide de ses amies qui étaient toujours aussi perturbées.

"Je suis Natsuki Kruger Duran, l'unique héritière du royaume Biyune."

Tous les convives se mirent à pousser des cris d'exclamation.

"Tu devais être morte avec ton père." Remarqua Kanzaki paniqué par la découverte.

"Eh ben, on dirait que je ne le suis pas."

Un grognement effrayant s'entendit à l'extérieur du château.

"Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire maintenant. Il est bien trop tard !"

Natsuki commença à avoir de nouveau mal à la tête et à ce moment là apparaît une sorte d'immense silhouette noire dans la salle du trône et tous les convives se mirent à crier de peur.

Un animal s'approcha de la bluette qui ne bougea pas et elle regarda la bête s'approcher d'elle. Une sorte d'hybride d'apparence mi-cheval et mi aigle. Il ressemblait un immense cheval ailé avec la tête et les membres antérieurs à celui d'un aigle. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert incroyable tel que les sapins.

"Tu dois être l'esprit protecteur de ma famille l'Hippogriffe des Duran. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un loup tout comme le restant de ma famille. On devrait certainement changer nos symboles maintenant." Ria doucement l'apprenti chevalier en s'approchant de la bête, les filles voulaient la retenir mais elle leur faisait signe de ne pas s'en mêler.

"J'aimerai avoir l'honneur d'avoir ta puissance afin de sauver ce monde du chaos, et ceux de tes amis les autres familiers. Serais-tu d'accord ?"

La bête et le maître se regardèrent un moment avec complicité et l'hybride se mit à rugir, faisant trembler les murs du château.

"On dirait que c'est un oui." Constata la fille à la coupe garçonne était en face de son familier, celui-ci baissa la tête en tant signe de soumission. Et la louve lui caressa tendrement son plumage noir et bleuté et l'Hippogriffe se mit ronronner comme le ferait chat qui devait faire au moins plus de un mètre de hauteur.

"Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible normalement tout les familiers devaient m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Non ce n'est pas vrai alors le livre avait raison, l'héritier des Duran peut anéantir la force. Non je ne laisserais certainement pas les choses tourner en ma défaveur !" Pesta le brun qui commanda à ses hommes d'attaquer le gêneur aux orbes forêts et ses amies se mirent à côté d'elle.

"Partez maintenant ou vous allez être gravement blessé ! C'est mon combat et pas le votre !"

"Non nous te laisserons pas combattre seule comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant." Commenta Fujino.

"Nous aussi nous voulons t'aider.'' Rajouta Mai.

"Nous serons toujours auprès de toi malgré tout. On est toutes dans la même galère." Nao mit sa main sur la poitrine de la louve et se mit à soupirer. Tandis que la beauté surprise mit ses bras autour de sa poitrine. ''Aah…tu es réellement une fille.'' Soupira défaite Yuuki qui avait espérée avoir une belle vie et être entretenu pas un homme beau et fort.

''Oui…je suis une fille. Vous êtes déçues de ma supercherie, n'est-ce pas ?''

Les autres filles se mirent toutes à soupirer voyant leurs illusions se briser. Le mariage, une belle maison et les enfants n'étaient plus véritablement d'actualité.

Haruka se demandait comme elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'une femme et se demandait si elle était folle ou avait des tendances bizarres.

Mai n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que ce charmant jeune homme poli et d'une grande force était une femme. Elle qui était toujours en compagnie de saoulard et de pervers à sa taverne à la reluquer crut trouver la perle en la personne de Kruger. Un homme parfait mais il n'en était pas un.

Quant à Shizuru, ce fut celle qui fut la plus choquée malgré qu'elle ne le montra pas ouvertement, cependant elle ne pouvait pas détester cette fille ou lui en vouloir. Elle avait appris tout qu'elle avait vécu par le passé et de terrible chose et même maintenant. Et maintenant qu'elle y avait réfléchi. Ça lui importait le sexe de cette solitaire. Natsuki restait sa Natsuki. Elle l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive. A cette pensée, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes.

''Non, je ne t'en veux pas…jamais…tu avais des raisons valables de cacher ton identité…quoi qu'il arrive je resterai à tes côtés...toujours…'' Sourit tendrement la châtaigne en touchant l'avant bras de la cavalière qui fut sans voix et elle lui toucha délicatement sa main. Aussitôt les autres jeunes filles se rapprochèrent jalouse par la complicité de ces deux très proches amies et répondirent elles aussi que ça leur importé peu que la louve soit une fille.

Le chevalier aux jades sentit une sorte de chaleur émaner sur le côté de son corps et remarqua que son épée avait changé d'apparence et une vive lumière bleue éclaira toute la pièce.

Les soldats se mirent à crier et sorte d'ombre sortit de leur corps et les hommes libéraient de cette présence inconnue tombèrent tous sur le sol inconscient.

"Non ! Mon armée si parfaite ! Comment oses-tu !" Cria stupéfié Kanzaki en voyant sa précieuse armée se détruire aussi facilement.

Une ombre immense sort du corps de Reito et se réunit avec les autres.

"On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin de cet hôte, je sens que je retrouve tout mes pouvoirs." Dit une voix caverneuse et inhumaine.

''Qui es tu sale monstre !'' Cracha la bluette.

''Je suis le mal, j'avais besoin d'un hôte pour réunir les familiers.''

''Comment est-ce possible ?''

''Les humains sont des êtres pathétiques qui se laissent facilement corrompre et berner par de belle parole, il y a eu le roi d'Altai, lorsqu'il a eu le livre des ombres entre ses mains. Ils voulaient du pouvoir toujours plus de pouvoir alors je lui en ai donné, et puis sous mes ordres qu'il a accepté sans rechigner. Il a attaqué le château des Duran mais on dirait que cet idiot comme son fils aussi faible n'ont pas réussi. Peu importe, je vais contrôler ce monde et tous vous détruire les humains.''

L'esprit protecteur de la beauté sombre se mit à courir vers l'ombre maléfique qui s'échappa à travers le plafond du château en riant froidement.

"Et merde ! Cette chose s'est échappée, on doit l'arrêter avant qu'elle réalise son objectif. Duran, on y va."

"Natsuki, nous t'accompagnons." Rajouta Tokiha.

"Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me ralentisse."

"Il y a aussi nos familiers dehors, nous pouvons les sentir mais aussi les contrôler comme tu l'as fait avec le tiens et tu auras besoin de notre aide." Contesta Yuuki.

"Je le sais vous voulez m'aider qu'importe ce que je dis je le sais maintenant, montez."

Les filles allèrent aussitôt sur l'hybride et Natsuki traversa le mur en détruisant une partie du mur du château.

"Je suis désolée je paierai les travaux. Si on arrive à survivre à cette apocalypse." Déclara nerveuse la bluette au roi de Windbloom qui souhaita bonne chance aux jeunes filles.

Les demoiselles virent à l'extérieur le chaos, la pluie était abondante, les éclairs déferla en grand nombre incendiant les arbres environnants. Le vent empêcha de se mouvoir correctement à cause de la puissance et les princesses virent des monstres qui semblaient ne pas les attaquer

"Tu crois qu'ils nous reconnaissent ?" Commenta Mai à Nao.

"Je ne sais pas, il faut qu'on s'approche d'eux."

Natsuki emmena les filles qui correspondaient à leurs familiers et ils semblaient leur obéir comme pour le sien.

Puis elles virent une ombre immense en haut du ciel faisant apparaître une sorte de dragon gigantesque. Mais si regardait de plus près, il avait seulement la tête de cet animal mystique car le restant de son corps ressemblait plus à celui d'un immense serpent.

"Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est un dragon ? Non…plutôt un basilic… il est trois fois plus grand que tout nos familiers." Constata Haruka paniquée aux côtés de son maître qui était sur une hydre.

Le dragon hurla et se mit à déployer ses ailes qui sortir de son dos, dégoûtant les spectatrices. Il déraciner les arbres qui étaient aux alentours, et les Himes essayaient tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à leur familier afin de ne pas chuter.

Le dragon s'envola dans le ciel et se mit à cracher du feu vers un village, celui de la rousse. Tokiha avec l'aide de son esprit protecteur un phœnix empêcha les irréparables dégâts.

L'héroïne remarqua que son épée avait encore changé de forme, elle ressemblait maintenant à une longue pointe entourer de puissante flamme.

"Les princesses, vous devez m'aider à retenir le dragon, je vais tenter une attaque." Commanda la louve.

Les concernées acquiescèrent à la demande de la brunette et elles entourèrent le basilic qui ne pouvait plus fuir et chacune jeta des attaques sur le monstre qui semblait sonné par les nombreux coup qu'il recevait. La beauté à la chevelure azure apparaissait à ce moment et sauta du dos de son Hippogriffe vers le monstre au niveau de sa tête et son épée se mit à briller de mille feux, on aurait cru qu'il faisait jour tant que la lumière était si claire.

La lame s'agrandit au contact du dragon qui se mit à rugir de douleur puis une forte lumière aveugla les valeureuses princesses, s'en suivit d'une forte exposition qui faisait trembler tout le royaume. Et tout disparu sous la poussière et le vent.

* * *

N/A: Oui on ne sait pas comment ça se termine réellement à part que tout à explosé^^. Mais comme le dis le titre c'est L'apocalypse. Peut être il y aura un sequel mais pas pour le moment. Les milles et une nuits n'est pas sûre de faire la suite avec moi car elle d'autres projets en tête. Et moi pauvre garçon abandonné, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir écrire aussi bien que ce que vous êtes en train de lire ou alors ce sera des minuscules chapitres bourrer de fautes. Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout.


End file.
